Drowning
by Xtinaezria
Summary: After their break up in 3x24, Aria's in a spiral of self-destruction. (It's just something I'm writing to deal with PLL abstinence syndrome, till they come back in 11th June. Be nice, it's my first fan fiction!)
1. Chapter 1

**Aria's POV**

"All things truly wicked start from innocence" I heard that familiar voice and my heart stopped. I felt my friends' eyes over me, and I knew it: cruel fade put us in the same position again, back to teacher/student relantionship. Reality only hit me hard when I raised my eyes to meet those beautiful blue eyes of his.

I could feel the tears forming on my eyes, and I fought my best to not let them fall. His gaze was different too, full of sadness, regrets and anger. Soon he looked away from me, and started his class over Heminway statement.

Spencer, Hanna and Emily were still looking at me, as I lowered my eyes to the book. I haven't the strenght to look back at them, so I centred my attention on random words over the pages of my book.

How ironic everything was. We finished where we started, on the stairs, with a goodbye and a passionate kiss. And back to the beggining of it all: he standing in front of my class and me trying my best to hide my feelings from the rest of the world.

This was going to be my punishment, sitting there day after day feeling my heart breaking into peaces, until it wasn't anything left of it.

I remind myself it was me who endend our relationship, but there was not a single moment that I didn't regret it. It was the right thing to do, but doing the right thing shouldn't hurt so much.

I never felt such han urge of scaping in my whole life. When the bell rang my things were already packed and I jump from my chair and headed out of the class almost running. Avoiding his look, avoiding looking at him. Trying to keep myself togheter until I could get to the girl's room.

**Ezra'z POV**

After one of the worst night of my life, I walked into an even worse day. I stayed out of my class trying to calm myself before facing my students.

I instinctively looked at her as I entered the room. Bad idea though, a piercing pain crossed my heart. I couldn't bear having her so close and not being able to touch her, kiss her, hugg her... everything that felt natural and heartwarming just a couple of days before.

She dind't noticed me at first, til I talked and our eyes met. And we shared our pain for a moment, until I had to look away if I wanted to keep myself toghether. She shletered herself behind her book, and never looked up again until the bell rang.

She didn't gave me the chance to ask her to stay for a minut, or even looked at me. She just run off, and left me looking desperatly for her as people walked out of class.

I fell in my chair and hide my face on my hands. Was it really over? Surely felt like it was. As much as I loved her, and I missed her, she didn't look happy at all the past few month, how could I force her to stay with me then? She deserved to be happy and not drawn into my own drama. After everything she's been trought I couldn't ask her to deal with a 7 years-old stepson, and deal with having Maggie around, and me trying to fit everthing into place and not really succeding.

It was going to be a constant torture seeing her around. My skin already misses her so much.

I consider my options for my free period. I could go to the teacher's room and have a cup of coffe, wich probably ment facing Ella, or just stay where I was walowing in my pain. Obviously I took the second one.

**I know it's a really short chapter! I'm just testing the waters...**

**If you want to read any of my non PLL related writing, visit my blog! . **


	2. Chapter 2

**So no many reviews on the first champter... (jus two in fact. Thx to Rosewood girl 317 and HarrylovesGinny09, for taking some time to let me know what you think about this fanfict). People read, and review! A short one it's ok to me XD**

**Let's go to the second one, I know it's kind of short too I'll try to make them longer. Remember yo can visita my blog (which you can find in my profile) for non PLL related writing.**

**Aria's POV**

Tears started falling from my eyes as I reached for the girl's door. I locked into a stall and broke apart. I couldn't stop crying, and sobbing loudly, and I really didn't care if anyone could her me.

Is that how its going to be? Day after day? Just that, dealing with my own pain, as I see him hurting too?

I didn't realized the girls followed me there, until I heard a knock on the stall door, and Spencer's voice "_Aria, open the door please..."._ I didn't move, I couldn't face anyone. I didn't want to talk about it, or about anything else, I just wanted to be by myself.

"_Aria please...",_ more silence on my side of the door. Eventually they left for the next period, wich I wasn't in the mood of showing up. I just sat on the floor letting my tears fall down as much as they wanted to. I heard the bell two more times, but I couldn't move.

My phone buzzed and I jump instinctively. I looked at the screen. It was Spencer informing me that my mom asked for me as I didn't show for the rest of my classes.

Some time later I noticed the complete silence around me. No one on the corridors, no bell rang again, and the sun was going down through the window. The classes were over and all the students would be out by now. So I stood up, opened the door and looked at my face on the mirror. My eyes were blood red, and puffy. I washed my face with cold water, and breathed deeply, before stepping out of the bathroom into the deserted aisle.

I looked at the clock at the end of the corridor, as I thought classes ended an hour ago. I headed toward the exit lazily, as I got to the parking lot I noticed someone next to a car. My heart stopped again.

He looked at me from the distance, and started walking towards me, so I started running away with no direction, running as fast as I could. "_Aria!"_ I heard him calling my name, it sounded so beautiful in his lips...

After a while I couldn't breathe and my body forced me to stop, I found myself in the empty Rosewood Park.

And then I realized I didn't know where to go. My safe place, apartment 3B, wasn't mine anymore. And I didn't want to be anywhere else; I didn't want to be at all.

My phone buzzed, and anger rage all over me as I read the message on the screen:

"_Poor Aria. Lost what you love the most? You've seen nothing yet... –A_"

**Ezra's POV**

It was such a long day. I couldn't drown myself into work since I didn't have any papers to grade yet. So I spent every single free moment writing and writing. About her, about me, about us, what we were...

I even stayed an hour, after the classes were over. I wasn't in the mood of going back home and back to everything that reminded me of her.

As I was about to get in my car, I noticed someone coming out from the building. And then I saw her for the second time in that day. We share a long gaze, . I called her, I knew she could sense the beg in my voice, and then she started running.

I remembered the last time I saw her running in this same parking lot, empty as it was now. The only difference was that last time she ran to me, and this time she was running away.

Why? I couldn't understand... not even a word, not a text, or an e-mail, nothing... But why couldn't she talk to me for just five minuts? Couldn't she see how much I needed to hear her voice?

I start driving home, but I found myself stopping at that bar. I stared at the door not knowing what the hell I was doing there. But I got in, and asked for a glass of scotch, and played B-26, and visited the bathroom. Every step I took hurted more than the one before, but the pain was the only way I could still have something of her, her memory lingering over everything.


	3. Chapter 3

**Still a lot of silent reader… Well, I hope this will change as the story goes on…**

**Aria's POV**

I arrived home later than usual, heard my father asking me how was my day, I said "_fine_" as I run up the stairs, and closed my door. My father could be overprotective, but he knew when he needed to back off to avoid arguing with me, so no one called me for dinner, or came to wish me goodnight.

I just sat on my bed with my hear phones, and my mp3 playing sad songs on a loop. I took my diary and looked at the empty page, not knowing where to start. Then I started to read what I wrote, during the good times, the best time of my life. And started crying again. I felt that was the only thing I could do, cry and cry... But I never felt better anyway.

At some point I felt asleep, cause I woke up wearing the same clothes I worn yesterday. I felt so tired... Thought a shower might help, but it didn't, just in the outside, but inside I felt so broken...

I forced myself to go downstairs and have breakfast. But as I entered the kitchen my father raised his eyes from the newspaper, and I knew it, he wasn't dropping my last night entrance.

"_Are you ok Aria?",_ I took a mug and fill it with black coffe, I was going to need my last amount of strength today. "_Yep..."_

"_Honey, I heard Ezra took the job..."_ – I tensed as I heard his name- "_I think that means that you two..."_ I kept looking through the window, not turning back to face him. He got the message, cause he stood up and left without saying anything else.

I refused to say it out loud. Still now, a couple of days passed and I couldn't say that we were over. I drunk my coffe and refill the mug again.

My father drop us at school, Mike run to the main entrance, as I stood there, frozen. I saw Hanna and Emily walking towards me; I pretended I haven't seen them and walked in the opposite direction. It was impossible to avoid everyone. I was sure Hanna, Emily and Spencer would corner me at some point. And my mom sure wanted to have a conversation with me too.

I felt trapped, and felt the same urge to escape that I felt yesterday. So I waited till every student was inside the building and the first bell rang, to walk away from school. I didn't want to go home so I started walking around Rosewood.

After a while I stood in front of apartment 3B. It wasn't my intention to go there, but it was like my body knew this place was the only place I felt safe. Ezra should be at school right now, so I took his hidden key, remembering second after that I still had a copy, and got inside.

Everything was at the same exact place as I remembered. That familiar smell was so comforting... for the first time in days I was in a place I never wanted to leave.

I sat on the couch and hit play to the DVD, to find out last night he was watching _Woman of the year_ again. I let the movie play, as I laid down on the couch, feeling better and enjoying it.

**Ezra's POV**

I walked to my room hoping to see her, since class was the only place I could at least look at her. But my heart drop again, she wasn't there.

I asked if anyone knew where Miss Montgomery was, but no one answered.

As all the students were leaving, I asked Spencer to stay for a minute. "_Do you know why Aria didn't attended to class today?",_ she doubted for a second before answering _"Emm.. She wasn't feeling ok, and she stayed home_". She was obviously lying "_So, if I ask Ella I would get the same version then..._", she looked down "_I don't know, ok? She skipped school yesterday as your class ended, and didn't come today either. I don't know why...",_ I nodded " _I do, well, we both know why"._

I had a free period so I got into my car, and drove toward the Montgomery's, I wasn't thinking straight, but I couldn't let her throw her future down the sink, it was her senior year, and he grades were excellent, but a couple of days more and she would end up suspended.

I approached to the front door, and knocked hard, no one answered. I walked around the house peeking trough the windows, but it was empty. Where was she?

I had to come back to school for my next class, but I couldn't stop thinking about her. So after my second period I texted her, I knew she wouldn't answer, but still I wanted her to know that I was still here for her _"Aria, where are you? Please don't do this... Call me- E"._

As I expected, she never texted me back. I arrived home, more tired than ever. I left my bag on the floor and went to the kitchen to serve me a really needed glass of scotch. I leaned over the counter and I felt something was different. I couldn't find out what I was, but then I saw the cushion on the floor next to the couch. I grab it to pull it back in place, and I felt her scent. I shook my head, not even two sips and I was already hallucinating.

I sat on the couch, and I could swear it smelled just like Aria. I hit the play button on my DVD to continue the movie from where I left it, but it was almost at the end, and I remember no seeing more than 20 minutes yesterday. I stopped the movie, and played the stereo, B-26? I didn't remember that cd was on it. I walked to my bed and smell the cushions, and again hers scent was there too. Then I checked the bathroom, and the toilet seat was down.

Suddenly it hit me: Aria has been staying at my place. It sounded crazy, since she wouldn't even text me, but she still had a copy of the key, and knew where I hide another one.


	4. Chapter 4

**Well we're improving the review thing :P Thnx for the ones that were with me from the very beginning (like three days ago LOL). I know my chapters are quite short, but I plan on post every day (except maybe week ends…).**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing. This is just for entertainmen****t purpose.**

**Aria's POV**

I left Ezra's apartment before the classes ended, just in case he came home early. I was cautious to let everything in place so he wouldn't notice.

As I headed home, I knew the school might've notified my parents about my absence, and I really wasn't ready to face them yet. But ready or not there I was.

I entered the house, and both my parents were sitting in the living room waiting for me.

"_Aria... could you come sit with us please?"_ my mother's voice was soft and calm as always. I sat in the armchair next to them.

"_The principal talk to me this morning, and he told me you've skipped class two days in a row_- I said nothing so she continued- _would you mind explaining to us why?_" I tried to think fast, come to a good excuse, but my brain wasn't really cooperating "_I wasn't feeling alright, so I came home.. I thought by now I would be better but I wasn't... You know girl stuff..."_

It sounded pretty good, tough I knew I wasn't fooling anyone, "_I see... Well, next time you're not feeling alright and wanted to stay home, would you mind tell us so we know what to say when the principal calls?"_, I nodded, and stood up but I knew it wasn't going to be that easy "_Aria... are you sure there's nothing more?"_ my father asked already knowing the answer. Well, the real answer of course, cause I just shocked my head and headed up to my room.

I had to think faster. I didn't want to go to school next day either, but I couldn't take the risk of the principal calling again, and maybe getting me suspended. I had English at first period, and then a free period and lunch time. Ezra would never notify my absence to the principal, so I could go to his apartment, and stay until lunch time, then I'd have to show up at school.

As I undressed myself I noticed a pop up notification on my laptop, I put on my pajamas and looked at it: 3 new mails. Spencer, Hanna and Emily all worried about me. I knew they were the best friends in the world, but I couldn't talk about it yet. And the best way of protecting myself, as foolish as it could sound, was avoiding the people who loved me the most.

It was bad enough to break in tears every single moment I was alone, to allow me to do the same in front of everyone else.

**Ezra's POV**

After a really long time, trying to sleep in a bed with Aria's perfume everywhere (and not really succeeding), I was tempted to call the school and tell them I wasn't feeling well, but staying at home wouldn't help me at all, and I wanted Aria to have someplace to stay if she needed.

So I woke up, took a shower, and prepared some coffe. I arrived at school almost an hour earlier than usual, ready to continue with my writing before the students started to arrive.

But when I reached my door I notice someone inside, I opened the door and was tempted to turn around and leave, too late... "_Good morning Ezra..."_ I tensed immediately as I always did when talking to her, "_Good morning Ella... what are you doing here so early?",_ she smiled and I knew exactly why was she there, but I really didn't feel like talking to her about it, or to anyone else.

"_I came to talk to you about my almost disappeared daughter... I know... It's not fair from me to come to talk to you about it, cause judging by your physical state, you have your amount of hurting too. But I need help, she needs help... and you're still the only one who can help her"_

"_Look Ella, I get why you're worried, I am too. But your daughter doesn't want to see me at all, she doesn't even want to talk to me... So I don't know what kind of help I can provide..."_

"_Ezra... I don't know where my daughter is right now, I'm pretty sure she won't come to school today either, and I don't know what to do... Of course I thought about forcing her to talk to me, but I can't handle it, you know that kind of pain, seeing her so broken..."_

"_And you think I can?"_ – I looked at her hurting- _"Do you really think that it would be easier for me?"_

"_Of course not, I know it won't be easy. But she run away from everyone, her friends haven't seen her in days, when she gets home she hides in her room, she doesn't come to school, and I don't even know where to find her!"_

I sensed the desperation in her voice, I haven't thought about how it was for the rest of the world seeing our self destruction. I just knew that Aria wasn't coming to school, but I didn't really knew how was she until Ella explained to me, and I felt guilty somehow...

"_I may know where she is..._ – her face brightened in hope- _I'm not sure if she would be there right now, but I think she's been staying at my apartment while I wasn't there... I know, it sounds crazy..."_

"_No, it doesn't... She went to the place she felt safer Ezra, and even I don't know what happened between the two of you, I can understand why she's spending time there. I should've imagined that... –_ I lower my head finally understanding –_ You need to go there and talk to her..."_

What?! The biggest part of me was desperate to see her, but there was a small part that was scared too, I was frightened of talking to her, and hearing something that would hurt me even more. Ella noticed my doubts...

"_I'm sorry I'm putting you in this position, but she needs someone Ezra, she's drowning... And when Aria needs someone, it usually means you... I would take your class. Just go there, please..."_

She knew she won, I could see it in her eyes, suddenly happier than they were when I got in the room. I accepted, but in my way back home I didn't have a clue what I was going to say to her...

I stopped in front of my apartment's door, nervous as hell, but Ella was right, if Aria needed me, I would be there, even if she didn't know she needed me…


	5. Chapter 5

**I know I'm late today! The thing is that in Barcelona today is holiday! So I kind of lost track of time :S**

**But here it is, chapter 5. Thank you for all the reviews! We're more each day! **

**I received a review from a Guest that said she got detention for reading this at class :O Ok… next time… don't get caught! XD**

**DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**Aria's POV**

I was on Ezra's couch, listening to music, so peaceful, so different to how I felt in any other place, when I heard a key on the door and I panicked. I jumped off the couch trying to figure out where could I hide, but it was too late (and this apartment was too small to hide).

I saw his beautiful face, those amazing eyes, and a little piece of my heart broke leavening less and less of it.

He looked at me not really surprised _"Ezra! What… what are you doing here?",_ he smiled, a small boyish smile

_"I live here Aria..._ "

Just that? No questions? Well, that was Ezra, he would never dig in my wound if he saw me hurting. So he went to the kitchen and turned on the coffe machine. Damn, he knew me so well... it even made things harder...

_"I guess, you want to know what am I doing here..."_

_"Aria, you can come here anytime you want to, you know that... I'm worried about why are you skipping school. Is it about me? Cause I don't want this... I can find another school Aria…"_

_"No, it's just... everything... I don't know_" I grabbed my things and headed to the door "_I just want to be left alone for a while_"

Ezra blocked the exit with his body, and I had to step back to avoid being so painfully close to him

" _I get it.. You don't want to talk to anyone. You don't want people around you constantly asking if you're alright. Seeing the pity in their eyes. I get it, better than anyone, cause I'm at the same position Aria - _He was right, a position I put him in - _And that's why I want you to know that I understand you, and that I'm here whenever you need to talk, or not talk at all."_

Why he had to be so nice to me after all? It would be easier if he yelled at me, or show me his anger, even hate. But he was showing me what he always did...love.

"_I know..._" That was all I could say without start to cry again. He moved closer, and I walked backwards again, until we were next to the couch.

"_Aria talk to me, please... please..."_ His voice softly supplicant, melt me. And his eyes so worried for seeing me like that. I didn't notice the black circles under his eyes until that moment. He looked so tired. I felt even worse, and a tear rolled down my cheek. He raised his hand to wipe it off, but I did it myself. One tear was enough. If I felt his touch I would break down completely.

"_This was supposed to be for the best. I accepted our break up because you needed it to be fine, to be happy again. But this? This isn't better at all Aria. You're broke, and so am I - _I tried to leave again - _I'm not asking you for anything, I just want you to talk, to get it all out, to break in tears if you need to, or beat my ass if you want to. But you can't keep it to yourself forever or it will destroy you, and me"_

I stood still for a couple of minutes and he left the exit free, I saw a defeated look in his eyes, those beautiful eyes that used to be so different, so full of live. I walked pass him, and stopped "_I will, talk to you... when I'm ready. Just not today…"_

He turned to face me "_Promise me something... No more skipping school, it's your senior year Aria... I can stay at school a couple of hours after the classes are over if you need a place to stay, ok? But at least try..."_

"_Ok, I will... Thank you_" And I left. The last thing I saw was something similar to hope in his eyes. Enough to remind me how much I missed him, and made me forget why we broke up. He was the best man I've ever know, and that I ever will.

**Aria's POV**

I was sitting in my car, parked in the school parking lot, waiting for the next period ring before entering the building.

Ezra's face still haunted me everywhere. How could he be nice to me, how could he cared about me after all? After I broke up with him, after I broke his heart... and yet not a single bit of anger in his eyes. Sadness, tiredness... but not anger at all.

That annoying bell... and it was time to go inside and try to make it trough the day. As I was heading to the history room I heard their voices calling me, I kept walking as if I hadn't heard anything. Of course, avoiding them wouldn't be so easy, Hanna, Em and Spencer stood next to my seat.

"_Aria, where the hell have you been?! You mom is freaking out, and honestly we are really worried too..."_I looked up at her, Spencer looked worried, but mostly she was pissed.

"_I've been around..."_ and looked back at my history book.

"_Around? What do you mean?! Look... I get it Aria, I've been there too... but you have to react. Let us in. I remember you telling me that even you don't need a friend right now, it doesn't mean that your friends don't need you..."_ the teacher walked in and cut Spencer speech. Lucky me, cause I surely wouldn't know what to say, and I would have ended not saying anything and making things even worse.

As the class finished I storm out, not giving time for the girls to corner me again. One more period and I would be free, but free to go where? My dad should be home an my mom would go there from school too, so that wasn't an option. I thought about hiding in The Grille, but there were too many probabilities of walking into someone I knew.

After my last period I run to my car, and sat there figuring out what to do, when I saw Spencer and Hanna walking towards me, so I started the car and drove away.

I didn't knew how I thought about going there, or if I was even aware where I was driving to, but there I was, and since I couldn't go anywhere else, I enter at the bar and sat on that same stool I sat a long time ago, when I saw his beautiful blue eyes for the first time.

My parents had been really patient for the past few days, but I was sure his patience had a limit, and I was about to reach it. So I'd better start figuring things out. Attending to school and keep my grades would earn me some time, but eventually I would be forced to talk to the girls, and my parents.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't even notice him sitting next to me. And again my heart broke a little bit more...

"_We are going to bum pinto each other everywhere today, aren't we?_", sometime ago he would've smiled widely saying that, but now... and I din't realized how long has it been since I last saw him smile.

_"I didn't know where to go..."_ I looked back at my soda,

"_Yeah... me neither_ – I looked up at him not understanding – _I thought you might be at my apartment, and I have papers to grade so I thought this could be a quite place to work. But... I can leave if you want..."._ My feelings were overwhelming, it was hard enough to break up with him, but it was even harder not to jump into his arms again.

_"Why are you being so nice to me?_ – he looked puzzled- _I mean, after all it was me who.."_ He cut me off, maybe it was as hard for him to hear as it was for me to say it

"_It doesn't change anything, and you know that. I told you once I could never hate you. I'm physically unable to... I should probably get going..."._  
And I knew he meant it. After everything I just put him trough he still couldn't hate me. As I saw him about to leave I didn't thought, I just...

"_Wait, maybe I can take your offer... you know, if I ever needed to talk…or not talk"_

He nodded and followed me to a table at the back of the bar. We sat there in silence for a while, he staring at me as I looked down at a spot on the table.

"_Aria... if you don't want to talk, we don't have to... I can grade papers, you can do homework. And we wouldn't be alone_".

How could he see right trough me that way? I nodded and toke my books to start the assignments of that day, as he worked on his senior class papers, my class papers...

I couldn't help but stare at him from time to time, and I knew he checked on me too. I was decided to stick to the plan, so I tried my best to focus on my history book, but after a while I found myself looking at anything, how could the facts and dates from this book be more important than our story? I looked back at him, really focus on someone's paper, frowning as he always did while grading, I couldn't help myself but smiling, a tiny little smile which I hided as fast as I noticed.

With all my willpower I managed to finish my homework. It was almost 6 and, as much as I didn't want to go home, it would be a good idea to show up for dinner. So I started packing my things, and Ezra looked up at me.

_"I've finished and it almost dinner time so I should be heading home..."_ He nodded as I took a deep breath and left.


	6. Author's Note

Just two reviews for Chapter 5? Come on silent readers! I want to know what do you think (even if it's not good :P)

I spent a lot of time writing (sometimes I spent time I don't really have), I know sometimes you read it quickly and just close the browser, but try to make a short review, I'd really appreciate it.

Right now I'm writing chapter 11 and 12, which are being a really pain in the ass :P The time's come when I start various story lines at the same time and I don't want to screw it. In part that's why my chapters are that short. I intend on posting a new one every week day (I need the weekend to write, and live :P).

So I'm going to make an effort if you do too. If I got 50 review from today until Friday I will post an extra chapter this week (one review per person and chapter ¬¬).

Come on! Clock's ticking!


	7. Chapter 6

**Well well well, with a little incentive reviews are starting to increase. XD Keep it going... cause you have a lot of work to do to arrive to 50 reviews due to Friday.**

**A lot of people is asking me to write longer chapters. I can't, I write between classes, on my way to work, and even at night when I arrive home, so by now I'm writing chapter 12. But if I do longer chapters (it would mean convine two chapters in one) I'm not sure I would be able to post every single week day. So, here's the thing, I can post every week day short chapters (just like I've been doing until now), or I can post two chapter in a row three times a week. It's up to you.**

**Susi (Guest) write to me and said she like this story cause next season could really go that way. It would be great! But I doubt it :S This is how I imagine season 4. I thought about incorporate Jake to the story, but it would make it even longer. And right now I'm pretty sure how it would end... :D**

**Thank you for all the advices, they're really helpful. Since Spanish is my mother tongue, if you find out I'm using some verbs the wrong way, or I repeat the same mistake over and over agian, please tell me! XD**

**So here it is, Chapter 6, it's not really going to be amazing. But wait for Chapter 7 (epic moment!) you'd know why when you finish reading this one ;)**

**Enjoy!**

***XOXO***

* * *

**Ezra's POV**

I packed my things and finished my beer. It's been the longest hours of my life. Having Aria so close, in that bar again, and not being able to touch her... It was killing me, but I promised her I would be always there when she needed me, and it definitely looked like she needed someone.

I checked my phone and saw a new text from Ella "_How was it? Di you talked?",_ as much as I hated lying to her, I knew the last thing Aria needed right now was to be pressured, so I lied "_We talked. Give her some time Ella. Try not to push her very hard_".

I enter my apartment tired, as I was lately. Managing to keep myself together in front of everybody was exhausting, and doing it sitting right in front of Aria was nearly impossible. Why everything in this damn apartment could still smell like her?! Maybe it was my imagination playing tricks on me...

I grab a beer and lied on the couch. Like five minutes later I heard a knocked on my door. I jumped hoping it would be her, another habit I must suppress.

When I opened the door a little person jumped over me, and the first thing I could see was Maggie looking at me, and then at the beer on my hand. Then it hit me, I was having Malcom for dinner today since Maggie was joining some friends.

"_Hey little man! How have you been?",_ Malcom run to the couch laughing

"_Great! Can we have Chinese tonight? And watch a movie too!"._ I smiled, my son didn't need to see how I really was. But Maggie was staring at me standing still at the door.

"_Are you sure it's ok if Malcom stays for dinner? I can cancel…",_ sure a little bit of distraction would help

"_No, no! Don't cancel, it's ok."_ Maggie nodded and was about to leave "_Just tell me this is the first beer of the day, because you look horrible..._". I look down half ashamed

"_It is, I totally forgot I was having Malcom today. I'm just tired that's all. You would pick him up at 9:30, right?"_

Chinese food, Aria's favorite take over... if I was hoping to bury my pain for a little while this wasn't helping. We lied on the couch watching cartons (Is everything in this world going to remind me of her?), as Malcom jumped up.

"_I've already seen this movie... Dad, could you call Aria! Tell her to come to play with us for a while! Please! Please!_" Ok, at that point I would grab a glass of scotch if it wasn't my 7 year-old son standing in front of me

"_She can't Malcom. She has to go to school tomorrow_", Malcom was about to reply, but it looked like he was giving up

"_Ok.. But you have to call her next weekend when I stay with you, ok?!_". Thank you buddy for making things even harder in your innocence.

"_I'll call her ok? But I can't promise anything..."._

I managed to convince Malcolm I was as good as Aria playing with cars, and the rest of the night went really well. Maggie was as punctual as always, but she isn't 7, so she knew something was happening

_"Ezra, is everything ok?_ – I nodded – _you know I'm here if you need someone to talk right?"  
_  
"_Yeah I know, thanks"._

Finally I made that scotch double, and managed to get to bed. A bed where I couldn't sleep anymore, and where I passed the nights thinking about her.

**Aria's POV**

I stormed out of home in the morning, so I had to stop in the coffe shop to get something to keep me functioning during the day. I had a lot of time to think last night, since all my homework were already done. And I realized that, at some point, I would need to talk, but not just for me, Ezra needed to hear it too.

It was unfair of me to break up with him, without a properly explanation, he deserved it, and I needed to say it out loud. I owe him that.

I was so focus on myself, that I totally forgot where I was, so instead of almost run to my class I was walking around the main entrance, when Spencer's voice took me out of my thoughts.

"_Ey stranger..._ -this time she was more worried than angry-_ Aria... we're sorry if we're being a pain in the ass but we're really worried and we just want to..." _I cut her well prepared speech

"_Help me right? Well, I'm sorry to tell you guys, but you can't_". Spencer's face changed again, from sincere worry to something I couldn't identify, but if I should guess I would say it was pity

_"Can you blame us for keep on trying?",_ I tried to stay calm, it hurt me seeing my friends like that. I know I was pushing everybody away from me, but that's what I really needed.

_"Of course not, I'm just sorry of what a big disappointment it's going to be at the end, when you finally realize",_ Emily step forward

_"What do you mean? When we realize what?"_

_"That we lost and A won. It's always like that, and we are fooling ourselves thinking that we can fight back. "_. Spencer's face changed again, and this time it was pure anger

_"Are you giving up?! I get it Aria! You're hurt, and you've lost hope. But we can't stop fighting back, not after all we've lost in the way. No after all the deaths, and the pain, and suffering we've been trough. I never thought you would be giving up so easily.._ -I knew she regretted as soon as she said the word easily, her face softed a little- _you need to be brave Aria..."_  
Did she really think that anything in my life has been easy lately? I wanted to think that she just let herself go with the rage.

_"Do you think I'm a coward? Do you think I'm scared? Cause I'm not Spencer. –_ I looked at the three of them for a moment- _When you've lost everything you loved, what it's left to be afraid of?_" I started to walk away

_"I'll tell you... death! You've lost who you loved the most, but he's still here. And safe, until A wants to. So yes Aria, there things to be afraid of even for you. And yes there're reasons to keep fighting_" I didn't turn to face Spencer, but something inside of me finally fit. Spencer was right, even now A had power over me. One word about hurting Ezra (or Malcom), and I would do anything she wanted me to.

School was hell that day. I sat on the cafeteria this time, just for my mom to see I was doing well. But when the girls pass by me, it was clear that I wasn't doing that great. Ezra saw the scene too, so I finally grab my food and finished lunch at my car.

After school I drove to the coffe shop, I was thinking about going to Snookers to do my homework, but I decided otherwise. Fifteen minutes later I was standing in front of apartment 3B holding two coffes. I knocked on the door, a so ordinary gesture that felt so weird. After a few seconds Ezra opened the door shocked.


	8. Chapter 7

**So 8 reviews since I postedt the note yesterday. 42 to go! I'm posting faster than I'm writing (this is a problem). But work is being crazy these days (I can't actually see my table under the papers :S), and college too :S and I still got time to go to the gym. How do I manage to do everything? Simple... I don't sleep :p Tonight I want to write chapter 14 (hopefully I'll manage to finish it). **

**Some of you are asking for a happy chapter... we will see... :P**

**So it's a little bit shorter than usual (I know I know.. even shorter?!), but it's really intense... I hope you enjoy it!**

**XOXO**

* * *

**Ezra's POV**

I wasn't expecting anyone, when I heard a knock on the door. And I certainly wasn't expecting her.

_"Aria... hi_" I stuttered and move aside allowing her to enter. After a really awkward silence I asked her to have a sit. She noticed my scotch in the coffe table so I offered her something to drink, hoping she would accept which would mean she was staying. Which she was, cause she was holding two cups of coffe in her hands.

I sat next to her, leaving a big space between us. How could this be so awkward when not even a week ago I was holding her in my arms in that same couch?

_"I'm ready... to talk..._ – she looked so broken, and I was dying to hug her-_ I think I owe you an explanation..."_

_"You don't owe me anything Aria...I didn't asked you to talk to me because I wanted you to explain me your reasons. It's just that I don't see you ok, I don't see you happy... you look so different... And I just needed to know if you're ok. Are you ok?_" I regretted immediately using the verb need instead of want.

"_I've been... better, I guess_. – I saw her doubting where to start – _Well.. It wasn't just Malcolm... Yeah, it was hard thinking of me as a step-mom at seventeen, but I know I could have deal with that, with time... There were other things... Like me lying to you, and not telling you about your son, and the way you left... and the way you came back... I couldn't help but noticed you never truly forgave me for that –_ I was about to talk but she didn't let me_ – I know you are going to say that you did. But deep down inside, you're not even sure... I'm not sure if I can ever forgive myself for that.._"

"_Aria don't do that... don't blame yourself..._"

_"And who's to blame but me Ezra? I was the one who knew for months and didn't say a word. And I would like to say it was only because it was such a huge bomb that I didn't knew how to handle it, which it was... But I was being selfish too. Our life was in such a good place at that time: we were out in the open, my parents knew, my mom even accepted you, you were writing and looking for a new job... And after all we've been trough I didn't want anything to change that. But I did wanted to tell you Ezra, I tried for weeks, and then every time I was about to say something, I choked on my own words. –_ I was about to say something, when she cut me again-_ No please, let me finish, cause if I don't, I'm not sure if I'd ever have the courage again... You found out, and the way you left... almost without saying goodbye. I didn't knew anything about you for weeks, and it felt like it was over. I was so scared you wouldn't even come back. I came here every single day and lied on your bed waiting... When I opened the door that day, and I saw you I was expecting you to run to me, hold me tight in your arms, and kiss me passionately... But things were different – _tears started to fall down her eyes, and I couldn't help it, I woke up and looked away trough the window_ - You know they were...Then Maggie move to Rosewood, and I instantly felt so jealous, because no matter how hard I try, you two share something bigger that I couldn't give you right now. It was killing me watching you two sharing parenthood, and I kind of felt relegated... I was rational sometimes, and got some perspective and thought that it wouldn't change anything, that we just needed to readjust. But I couldn't help but feeling the way I do. I wanted you to treat me the way you always did, when you hold me in your arms, and kiss me, and we rolled over each other in your bed, and we couldn't keep our hands away from each other... –_ I heard her sobbing harder and I knew she was now really crying, I tighten my fist feeling so helpless...-_ I tried.. I swear I did. But I can't be the jealous girlfriend who envies your son's mom; I can't be the one waiting for what we had to come back... I tried but I can't be that person Ezra... I'm sorry. You know I loved you more than I can even say, and that makes this really really hard. That's why I'm not ok. And I'm not happy. Will I ever be happy again? without you? I don't know... But if there's something I do know, is that I was becoming someone you would end up hating..."_

Finally the room was quite except for her sobbing. I refused to turn around and let her see I was crying too. Because I was angry at myself, I didn't stopped my drama for a while and walk in her shoes to know how it was for her. Everything she said hurt as a hundred knives nailing on my chest, because it was true.

I heard her standing up, and walk, probably toward the door. But it was my time, and she would listen to me too.

"_Wait... Why did Spencer think that you already told me about Malcom?_" I finally turned to face her, no caring about my tears anymore. She came to talk, and if this was the very last time we talk, I wasn't going to waste it.

"_Well... I... told the girls I was going to tell you that day. She thought I already did_" She shuttered, she always did that when she was lying.

"_She talked to me like she knew I broke up with you... "_

_"Really? Honestly I don't know Ezra, Spencer was a little on the edge those days so..._" She was lying again.

I step closer to her, and she tensed. Was my face so scary? Was I so out of myself? I tried to clam down, I run my hands over my face a couple of times, gathering strengths.

_"I guess it's my turn... Look Aria, I'm so sorry for not noticing what was going on. I got so lost in my own drama that somehow I ended up shuting you out of it. I can't even tell you how sorry I am I ended up hurting you. I know things aren't easy right now... But since when anything is easy between us? I know I can make thing right, I know this can work... I would do anything you ask me to, except moving on. I just can't. I'm sure you're the love of my life, and if breaking up is what you need right now, I'll accept this. But I won't move on. I'll be right here waiting for you._ - I step even closer to her, almost touching her body- _This isn't you Aria. You're shuting everybody out. A lot of people are worried about you. I know you don't want to talk to them, about us, or about anything... But you need to be yourself again. Things will get easier everyday. And if you ever need to talk... or not talk..._ - was that a little smile?- _I'll be right here_. _And for the record, how many times do I have to tell you I could never hate you!"_

We stayed still for a couple of minutes. I didn't know what to do, I was frozen there. As much as I would've loved to hug her, I knew I shouldn't. Well, I wasn't sure if she wanted me to. But then she moved closer, and put her arms around my waist and pressed herself to my body. I felt warmth inside again, a feeling I missed so much, I hold her tight until she stopped crying.

"_I don't think you're aware of how important it is to me what you just said_" Her vouce was almost a whisper against my chest.

I knew the moment was over as soon as her arms softened the embrace. She looked into my eyes one last time before moving towards the door. I heard her say _"Thank you"_ before closing the door. Leaving me standing alone. I felt so alive for a couple of minutes, only to end up feeling worse than ever. I felt like having her back for a moment, and then losing her all over again.


	9. Chapter 8

**So 8 reviews since I postedt the note yesterday. 42 to go! I'm posting faster than I'm writing (this is a problem). But work is being crazy these days (I can't actually see my table under the papers :S), and college too :S and I still got time to go to the gym. How do I manage to do everything? Simple... I don't sleep :p Tonight I want to write chapter 14 (hopefully I'll manage to finish it). **

**Some of you are asking for a happy chapter... we will see... :P**

**So it's a little bit shorter than usual (I know I know.. even shorter?!), but it's really intense... I hope you enjoy it!**

**XOXO**

* * *

**Ezra's POV**

I wasn't expecting anyone, when I heard a knock on the door. And I certainly wasn't expecting her.

_"Aria... hi_" I stuttered and move aside allowing her to enter. After a really awkward silence I asked her to have a sit. She noticed my scotch in the coffe table so I offered her something to drink, hoping she would accept which would mean she was staying. Which she was, cause she was holding two cups of coffe in her hands.

I sat next to her, leaving a big space between us. How could this be so awkward when not even a week ago I was holding her in my arms in that same couch?

_"I'm ready... to talk..._ – she looked so broken, and I was dying to hug her-_ I think I owe you an explanation..."_

_"You don't owe me anything Aria...I didn't asked you to talk to me because I wanted you to explain me your reasons. It's just that I don't see you ok, I don't see you happy... you look so different... And I just needed to know if you're ok. Are you ok?_" I regretted immediately using the verb need instead of want.

"_I've been... better, I guess_. – I saw her doubting where to start – _Well.. It wasn't just Malcolm... Yeah, it was hard thinking of me as a step-mom at seventeen, but I know I could have deal with that, with time... There were other things... Like me lying to you, and not telling you about your son, and the way you left... and the way you came back... I couldn't help but noticed you never truly forgave me for that –_ I was about to talk but she didn't let me_ – I know you are going to say that you did. But deep down inside, you're not even sure... I'm not sure if I can ever forgive myself for that.._"

"_Aria don't do that... don't blame yourself..._"

_"And who's to blame but me Ezra? I was the one who knew for months and didn't say a word. And I would like to say it was only because it was such a huge bomb that I didn't knew how to handle it, which it was... But I was being selfish too. Our life was in such a good place at that time: we were out in the open, my parents knew, my mom even accepted you, you were writing and looking for a new job... And after all we've been trough I didn't want anything to change that. But I did wanted to tell you Ezra, I tried for weeks, and then every time I was about to say something, I choked on my own words. –_ I was about to say something, when she cut me again-_ No please, let me finish, cause if I don't, I'm not sure if I'd ever have the courage again... You found out, and the way you left... almost without saying goodbye. I didn't knew anything about you for weeks, and it felt like it was over. I was so scared you wouldn't even come back. I came here every single day and lied on your bed waiting... When I opened the door that day, and I saw you I was expecting you to run to me, hold me tight in your arms, and kiss me passionately... But things were different – _tears started to fall down her eyes, and I couldn't help it, I woke up and looked away trough the window_ - You know they were...Then Maggie move to Rosewood, and I instantly felt so jealous, because no matter how hard I try, you two share something bigger that I couldn't give you right now. It was killing me watching you two sharing parenthood, and I kind of felt relegated... I was rational sometimes, and got some perspective and thought that it wouldn't change anything, that we just needed to readjust. But I couldn't help but feeling the way I do. I wanted you to treat me the way you always did, when you hold me in your arms, and kiss me, and we rolled over each other in your bed, and we couldn't keep our hands away from each other... –_ I heard her sobbing harder and I knew she was now really crying, I tighten my fist feeling so helpless...-_ I tried.. I swear I did. But I can't be the jealous girlfriend who envies your son's mom; I can't be the one waiting for what we had to come back... I tried but I can't be that person Ezra... I'm sorry. You know I loved you more than I can even say, and that makes this really really hard. That's why I'm not ok. And I'm not happy. Will I ever be happy again? without you? I don't know... But if there's something I do know, is that I was becoming someone you would end up hating..."_

Finally the room was quite except for her sobbing. I refused to turn around and let her see I was crying too. Because I was angry at myself, I didn't stopped my drama for a while and walk in her shoes to know how it was for her. Everything she said hurt as a hundred knives nailing on my chest, because it was true.

I heard her standing up, and walk, probably toward the door. But it was my time, and she would listen to me too.

"_Wait... Why did Spencer think that you already told me about Malcom?_" I finally turned to face her, no caring about my tears anymore. She came to talk, and if this was the very last time we talk, I wasn't going to waste it.

"_Well... I... told the girls I was going to tell you that day. She thought I already did_" She shuttered, she always did that when she was lying.

"_She talked to me like she knew I broke up with you... "_

_"Really? Honestly I don't know Ezra, Spencer was a little on the edge those days so..._" She was lying again.

I step closer to her, and she tensed. Was my face so scary? Was I so out of myself? I tried to clam down, I run my hands over my face a couple of times, gathering strengths.

_"I guess it's my turn... Look Aria, I'm so sorry for not noticing what was going on. I got so lost in my own drama that somehow I ended up shuting you out of it. I can't even tell you how sorry I am I ended up hurting you. I know things aren't easy right now... But since when anything is easy between us? I know I can make thing right, I know this can work... I would do anything you ask me to, except moving on. I just can't. I'm sure you're the love of my life, and if breaking up is what you need right now, I'll accept this. But I won't move on. I'll be right here waiting for you._ - I step even closer to her, almost touching her body- _This isn't you Aria. You're shuting everybody out. A lot of people are worried about you. I know you don't want to talk to them, about us, or about anything... But you need to be yourself again. Things will get easier everyday. And if you ever need to talk... or not talk..._ - was that a little smile?- _I'll be right here_. _And for the record, how many times do I have to tell you I could never hate you!"_

We stayed still for a couple of minutes. I didn't know what to do, I was frozen there. As much as I would've loved to hug her, I knew I shouldn't. Well, I wasn't sure if she wanted me to. But then she moved closer, and put her arms around my waist and pressed herself to my body. I felt warmth inside again, a feeling I missed so much, I hold her tight until she stopped crying.

"_I don't think you're aware of how important it is to me what you just said_" Her vouce was almost a whisper against my chest.

I knew the moment was over as soon as her arms softened the embrace. She looked into my eyes one last time before moving towards the door. I heard her say _"Thank you"_ before closing the door. Leaving me standing alone. I felt so alive for a couple of minutes, only to end up feeling worse than ever. I felt like having her back for a moment, and then losing her all over again.


	10. Chapter 9

**Hey! I know I missed Friday chapter! I'm so sorry! So here we go again. New week!**

******DISCLAIMER: ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**Aria's POV**

When I told my father I was going to The Grille with Spencer, he looked thrilled. I knew that, in that moment of excitement, I could have asked him to buy me a pair of Blahnik's and he would have run to the store.

I wasn't sure what I was going to do yet, so I picked some books, just in case I ended at Snooker's doing extra credits. When I got in the car I started driving towards The Grille, I could always turn around in the last moment. I knew exactly what Spencer was going to say, she was going to give me the "_give it time, you'll get over it_" speech, and I wasn't in the mood. In fact, I'll never be.

I parked just in front of The Grille, and checked trough the windows, but Spencer wasn't there. So I sat in a bench nearby, and checked my phone for any new messages. No new messages, so she would be on her way, it was still 12:15.

I was looking up and down the street, looking for Spencer to show up, when something caught my attention, and I heard the umpteenth crack on my heart.  
On the other sidewalk, Malcom was walking between Maggie and Ezra, holding their hands, and laughing. They looked like a real family, and it broke my heart. I couldn't help but being jealous of her, because that was how I always pictured Ezra and me in ten years from now.  
I felt tears falling down my face; I couldn't bear looking at them.

I stood up, walked to my car and, as I was ready to get in, I heard Spencer's voice screaming my name. I looked at her and shocked my head.  
Then I heard Malcom's voice calling me from the other side of the street. I looked their way, and, by Ezra's look, I knew from that exact moment he regretted going out for a walk that morning.

I drove as fast as I could, dangerously blinded by my tears, till I arrived to Snooker's. I sat in my car trying to put myself together when a new message arrived to my phone. I was sure it would be Spencer. When I looked at the screen I'd wished it would have been her.

"_He told you he was going to wait for you to figure things out? You didn't believe him, did you? XOXO - A_"

I throw the phone into the passenger seat, and hit the steering wheel as hard as I could (hurting my hand, of course). I didn't know how long I spent seated there. During that period my phone beeped a couple of time (surely this time it was Spencer).

How did we let things go so far? If we weren't so scared to reveal our secrets, we would be done with A for a long time now… Instead we played her game without even knowing the rules (now we know there aren't any), and we lost time after time. We lost everything, and every day was harder to come clean. We've lied, steal, schemed, and lie again to cover A.

Anyway, how could A know what I just saw? She should have been really close to us. It wasn't planned, I decided to go The Grille at last minute, and no one could know Ezra was spending Saturday morning around with Malcom and Maggie.  
I wished I would have paid more attention, maybe if I did; now I could have a list of possible A's identity. Who am I trying to fool!? I would have suspects and nothing more... Like we always did...  
How many times have we been sure we were getting closer, that we finally found out who A was… The same times we've been wrong.

But I knew what I had to do. I took my phone and send a message. I needed to stop wallowing into my own suffering and fight back. And I knew exactly who I needed.

**Ezra's POV**

It literally broke my heart seeing those tears down Aria's face. I thought I could hear it crack and then break in two.

Of course I knew how this should've looked like to her. A happy family, spending a morning in the park, holding hands. So far from reality, but how could she know that?

As far as Aria's concerned, one day I told her I will wait my entire life for her, and the next day she saw me walking around with the mother of my son, and my son.

I looked at Spencer, and when she looked back I knew we've lost her again. We were so close from bringing our Aria back. She was faintly approaching me again, went to school every day, and even agreed on meeting Spencer out of her home (and she even came).

"_Dad, Why did Aria left? She heard me, right?"_ how to explain this to a 7 year old kid, when I can't even understand it myself? Maggie should've noticed my doubts, because she came to rescue.

"_Honey, she was in a hurry. You know she's just about to graduate and she's really busy studying. You would know yourself in about ten years_" Malcom didn't looked so convinced, but understood his mother look. Kids are not stupid, they know when they're not getting a better answer.

We made it to The Grille anyway, the damaged was done. And even I tried texting Aria, there was no answer. Spencer stayed too, waiting for the girls, I assumed.  
I escorted Malcom to the bathroom, and stopped where Spencer was sitting, on our way back to our table.

"_Did you text her?_ – she nodded- _any luck?_ – she socked her head – _any ideas?"_

"_Well… aside from kidnapping her?"_ I smiled, that idea had crossed my mind a couple of times. But if Byron didn't send me to prison for dating her while she was my student, I was sure he wouldn't so "understanding" about a kidnapping.

"That's _why she was crying? She's scared? That's why she won't come home?"_ I thought Malcom had continued walking to our table, but he stayed next to me, and understood our conversation on his own way.

This time was Spencer who avoid me to stutter a lame explanation to my son  
"_We were just kidding Malcom. Of course she's not scared. She's upset with me because we had a fight, girl's stuff. And I don't know how to make up to her"_

How was I supposed to be a good father when I'm unable to explain this kind of situations to my son? Spencer and Maggie made it so easy. A tiny little lie and Malcom was happy in his own ignorance.

_"Buy her an ice cream, that always works with me. Right dad?"_ Finally Spencer showed me that this kid could be fooled. I smiled at him, and told him we had to go back with Maggie. We passed by Spencer, when he turned around to say goodbye to her.

"_Bye Allison_" and then start running to Maggie. Allison? I could say by Spencer's facial expression she freaked out. She didn't give me the chance to ask, she just faked a smile and left.

Why the hell would Malcom called her Allison?

* * *

**I think it was a good thing waiting until monday to publish this one. Imagine waiting a full weekend to know who's Aria meeting :P**


	11. Chapter 10

******Well only 15 days until PLL premiere so... I'd better speed up this story a little bit. I know you all are waiting for more Ezria scenes, there will be don't worry. It's not going to be easy for them though :P**

******I know it's a really short chapter! I'll try to post an extra chapter this week ;)**

******I hope you enjoy!**

******XOXO**

******DISCLAIMER: ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**Aria's POV**

I sat in a table at the back of Snookers, and waited for almost an hour. But finally the person I needed was just sited in front of me.

"_So…. Why am I here exactly?"__  
_  
"I _want to find out who A/red coat is and take her down, and you're going to help me_" Mona looked confused, but her face soon recovered her smug look.

_"You think I would agree to that because...?"_, I was already waiting for that question, and I had an answer that would convince her.

"_You think you're safe because you're on her team. But the truth is she wants us Mona, she's only using you. And when you're not longer useful... we both know what happens then right? Do the names Ian and Garret ring a bell?_ -I saw panic in her eyes and I knew I got her- _So I assume by your silence that you're in. One condition: No one can know, not even the girls or Toby. Just you and me in this"_

Mona was pondering her options. Of course I was playing my last ace. But I needed her, or Toby. The thing with Toby was that he couldn't keep a secret from Spencer, well… maybe his secrets, but not mine.  
If Mona had been so close to red coat, or close enough, she would be my only chance to discover who has been making my life hell, why, and finally I could put an end to this sick game she was playing.

Mona's face showed no emotion at all. I was starting to think she was really mentally ill.

"_I already told you I don't know who red coat is…"_

"_I know, but you've been closer than anyone. And you've got a lot of answers_." She was thinking too much about it, and it meant bad news for me. I needed to focus my life on something else other than sorrow, so I was planning on focusing on my hate against A/red coat and take my life back.

In that moment I wished I could be as cold as Mona, not letting my emotions interfere in my plan. I was trying hard to think something smart to say so I would finally break her, but I couldn't… All I could think about was getting up and shout to her that she owe us for what she did.

_"There's one tiny thing you're forgetting… Since I helped you in that house, I won't probably hear from red coat again. I've officially become one of her enemy. Right now I'm just another doll for her to play around… Oh! And another thing! What is in it for me? What do I get for helping you?"_

So the moment came, what I said in that exact moment could make me win or lose. She's got a point in there, red coat/A was not really a forgiven person, so if you screw her you're damned, and of course Mona would want something in return, but what could I give to her?

"_There's something I know you miss the most… Hanna. I can talk to her, ease her to let you in again. I can't promise everything would be as it used to. But having me on your side is better than nothing…" H_er eyes bright a little bit, but I knew a "_maybe I could"_ won't be enough.

"_I'm_ _not an idiot Aria, that's never going to happen... Hanna hates me, I know she's got a lot of reasons... She would never be that close to me, or any close at all_"

"_Well, that's not how I see it... What would Hanna think of you when I tell her that when poor Aria was sinking, pushing everyone away from her life, etc... You were the one there for me, you got closer than anyone, helped me find out who is A, and gave us our lifes back? I think it's sound pretty good... Help me and when all of this is over I'll make sure Hanna knows you were the one that made that possible_"

That slight smile of her … and I knew I got her. Although I might have promise something I won't be able to accomplish. I felt like I was walking into something much bigger that I could handle. But then I remembered everything that gave me strength to fight: Allison, my parents, Maya, Emily, Hanna, Spencer and Ezra... always Ezra.

**Ezra's POV**

While Malcom played with his cars, I tried to call Aria like a million times, but my calls always ended at voice mail, until her voice mail was full.

Then I tried texting Spencer, no answer either. With Spencer you always get the feeling she knows much more than she says. Usually it was just a feeling, but today I was sure she was keeping a lot of secrets, just like Aria lately.

How could Malcom know about Allison? I was tempted to ask him at The Grille, but Maggie was there, and I wasn't sure if I wanted to involve my son in this twisted story of my love life.

I sat in front of my computer, an almost without noticing I enter Aria's Facebook profile. There weren't any photos of us, she erase them all before I got the job at Rosewood High again. I stopped at a photo of the four of them on someone's back yard smiling widely to the camera. They looked really happy there. Aria's smile was the most beautiful smile in the world, probably for what it made me feel inside when I saw it. I sighted loudly, as I run my hands trough my hair frustrated.

Malcom's face showed up next to me. "I _know them! Look that's Aria!"_

I knew I was going to regret it in a very short future, but I had to innocently try something. I sat Malcom on my lap so he could see the photo clearly.

"_Yeah, that's Aria… and do your remember the blond one_?" He laughed, of course he remembered.

"_Yes! She's Hanna, she stayed with me one day remember_?"

Then I pointed to Emily, he shouldn't recognize her, since, as far as I know, he never met her properly.

"_Nope… I know she's Aria's friend, but I don't know her…. What's her name?"_

"_She's Emily. And what about this one_ – I pointed at Spencer- _do you know her?"_ Malcom smiled widely

"_Sure dad! She's Allison! She picked me up from practice one day, and then we went to the fair, and we saw puppets, and had a great time. She told me to stay there because she had to go, then Aria came and picked me up…. She brought me an ice cream!_ – he took me out of my thoughts when he spoke again- _I miss Aria…"_

I gave him a hug, not because he needed one, just because I needed it "_I miss her too…"_

When Malcom finally fell asleep, I went back to that photo on my laptop. My head was racing with unconnected thoughts.  
I remembered how tense Aria was after she supposedly picked up Malcom from his karate practice, and then spent some time together. Now I knew she never picked him up, was she running late and asked Spencer to go? But if she did, why introduce herself as Allison? Why would anyone use her dead friend's name?

I took a sip of my coffe and knew it would be another restless night.


	12. Chapter 11

******So here it is, Chapter 11. Short as usual :P I know, I know... I said I was going to work on that... And I am, Champter 12 and 13 are going to be longer. Since I told you I need to speed this up a little bit if I want to end this story before PLL premiere.**

******I was thinking about posting an extra chapter this week, but it's not written yet so... we we'll see..**

******Hope you guys enjoy this one!**

******XOXO**

******DISCLAIMER: ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**Aria's POV**

Monday was hard, as any single Monday. But I felt kind of relived for having somewhere to go, after spending all Sunday at home thinking about Ezra, and Maggie, and Malcom… all happy together, and me watching from the outside. Kind of how I felt like the last weeks of our relationship.

I noticed a voice message as I was picking up my things while getting ready for school. I'd seen all of Ezra's missed calls, I even listened to all his voice messages, testing my self control and, why not admit it, crying during all the process. But this one was from this morning, 5:30 in the morning to be more precise. Why would he be up so early, or so late?  
I imagined an angel on my right shoulder telling me to erase it and be strong, and a very tempting devil on my left one asking me to surrender to my desire of listening to his voice again.  
How could I resist to that "_harmless_" pleasure? Then I could delete it and pretend I haven't listened it. So I pressed the green button, and I got lost in his sweet voice.

"_Aria… please answer only one of my calls, or text me back… talk to me. I told you I would be there for you any time you needed me. Well, this time I need you… I really do. I'm going crazy babe… I need you…"_

Babe? Ok, let's forget about the "_harmless_" part. And about his sweet voice, cause it sounded rough and tortured. He seemed to be drunk (of course… it was 5:30 in the morning!).  
He needed me, and I couldn't be there for him. If I did I couldn't leave him again, and I couldn't risk it. But his message was so heartbreaking…

He saw me running away, and he knew what I must have thought when I saw them on the street. But that's what he deserved, how couldn't he see that?! He deserved a happy family, a good job, a normal life, a peaceful one… Away from all the drama, the danger, the lies, the scheming… Even it would end up destroying me.

I put myself together as well as I could manage, grabbed my things, dodged anyone at home, and I got in my car. I couldn't face him. Last night I thought I could, but after that message….  
So I drove, not towards school, but directly to his apartment. At least I would spend first period there, then I could attend to the rest of my classes.

I opened the door with my own key, slow enough to have the chance to run away if he happened to be at home. But he wasn't.  
His apartment was a mess. His clothes scattered around the floor next to an unmade bed. A half empty bottle of scotch in the coffe table, next to an empty glass. Take over leftovers all around the worktop in the kitchen.

His laptop was opened in his bed. I went to pick it up, and I saw a photo of me in the screen. He had been browsing around my Facebook page. Sure he noticed I erased all our photos from there, but he should've figured out why I did it.

**Ezra's POV**

I should've imagined she wouldn't be in class that morning, not after my last message. What was I thinking?! Well, I wasn't thinking of course, I was drunk, and hurt, and I missed her so much….

Spencer arrived late too. Smart girl, avoiding any chance to be alone near me so I wouldn't ask her about the name thing.

And if my morning wasn't bad enough, Ella walked by my room and saw Aria's seat empty. That meant she would ask me, and I hadn't a clue what I was going to say.

I wasn't in the mood of giving a lecture or anything, so I asked my class to write an essay. I was going to let them chose the subject, but I wanted to see Spencer's reaction as I told them the theme was "_lies and scheems_". She looked up at me knowing why I chose that, I beard her look, so she finally started writing.

When the bell rang, Spencer run away, as I knew she would. But I knew she couldn't run forever, I had 7 months left to ask her about that, and I could be very patient.

I saw another opportunity as Emily was taking her time picking her things up. So I approached to her.

"_Can I talk to you for a minute Emily?"_ She looked at me, and I could tell she didn't want to. But she came closer to my desk anyway, and stayed still,.

"_Do you know why Aria didn't attend today to class?_ – she didn't answer, instead she looked to the floor – _ok, we both know why right? That's not really why I asked you to stay_ – she looked up at me again- _I need your help. I need to talk to Aria, but I can reach her. She didn't answer her phone, and since she's not coming to class either…"_

"_It's not just you who she's shutting out. I haven't talked to her in a while either, so I don't know how can I help_"

"_Have you tried going to her house?"_ She was so uncomfortable I felt guilty for using her like that.

"No_, but Aria made it pretty clear she wanted to be left alone…"_

"_I think you should go, deep inside that lonely elusive girl, there's still our Aria. The more we delay an intervention, the hardest it would be to bring her back_"

"_Why me? Spencer or Hanna are better at this kind of thing, I don't know how to force anyone to listen to me…"_

"_That's exactly why, you're a good listener, and you won't push her to the point she would snap. She needs you _…"

She assented and started to walk away. But I couldn't help to ask her, I was ready to play with Spencer's mind.

"_Emily…_ - she turned to look at me- _do you have any idea why Malcom would call Spencer Allison?"_

I saw it in her eyes, she kind of panicked, but she shocked her head and walked away. Surely Emily would tell Spencer about this conversation.


	13. Chapter 12

******It looked longer on Word ¬¬ It's slightly longer... I swear...**

******Anyway we're getting deeper into the story. I have all planed. When this is all over (I mean the story is finished) I will follow some advices and "rewrite" the whole story (fixing mistakes, and maybe rewriting some scenes).**

******Well, here it is, chapter 12**

******DISCLAIMER: ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**Arias POV**

I arrived school just before second period. I went straight to my locker, and I found a phone and a note inside.

"Meet me at the dinner just in the first motorway exit direction to Philly. 5pm. Leave your phone at home and take this one – M"

So finally I was going to get some answers… And I still didn't have a clue what I would say, or ask… How I was supposed to find out who red coat was, if Spencer haven't succeed on that?  
Mona had a lot of information, but talking to her was like playing Russian roulette with a psycho killer, you needed to chose your words carefully and know when to leave.

I was walking towards my next class when Emily came running to me. She started walking beside me, maybe expecting I would say something, which I didn't.

"Aria, I need to talk to you – I stayed silent- I have to talk to you, it's really important and I want to tell you before I tell the girls – I looked at her and kept walking, but she made me stop – it's about Ezra – she definitely got my attention – but we can't talk between classes, can I come over this afternoon?"

"I can't this afternoon…. – she looked really disappointed. If it was about Ezra I could make an effort – what about dinner at The Grille? 7 pm?"

"Sure! I would be there. But Aria, come…. You need to know this…"

I nodded and entered the room. What would be so important that she couldn't tell me between classes? Did anything happened? His message this morning… he sounded so desperate… Did he something stupid? Maybe he had an accident… I started panicking. I didn't make it to my seat, turned around and left heading to the teacher's room, walking as fast as my heels let me.

I didn't even stop to think what to say, I just opened the door and stormed inside, looking around for him. Till I found him, sitting in a chair with a coffe mug on one hand, and a book in the other. He looked up from his book surprised.

Then it reality hit me: I was in a room full of teachers staring at me, wondering what the hell was I doing there. I froze. I noticed Ezra was about to say something to save me, when the door opened again and my mom got inside.

"Honey, what are you doing here?" Saved by the bell! Say something Aria, anything, as coherent as you can…

"Mom! I was actually looking for you… do you happen to have your copy of our house keys with you? I forgot mine, dad's going to be late and Mike has practice after school…." Thank you brain!

"Sure, let me grab them – she walked to her handbag- here. You know you could've just texted me, right?" Her smiled… Right now she was saying with no words "I know you have your keys with you, and coming here was just a excuse to see Ezra".

"I forgot my phone too… I'm really distracted lately. Thanks for the keys mom" I left without even looking at Ezra again.

School hours passed really quickly that day, focusing into my classes and nothing more, really worked for me.

As I sat in my car I realized where I was heading to, and I started getting nervous. Emily got me worried too, if Ezra was ok, what was so important she needed to talk to me about? God, in moment like this I'd like to drive until I run out of gas, as far as I could.

I arrived at the dinner at 4:45 pm. When I got inside, Mona was already sited in a table at the far back. I sat across her.

"Ok, I left my phone at home, and here I am. But why I have to use this one instead?"

"Did you ever ask yourself how could A know exactly where were you all at any time? Well, someone stole them from you, installed a tracking app, and returned them to you before you noticed. We don't want red coat, or anyone else, to know where we are, do we?"

"So how is it going to work? I ask questions and you answer them?"

"I can't give you all the answers Aria… In order to protect myself, as you already said, I need to remain useful to everyone…" I should've seen that coming…

"Ok, give me enough so I could figure out the rest myself. Let's start with how many people are in the A team?" that's a question me and the girls had been trying to discovered for a long time. From our point of view so many people looked guilty, that we ended up thinking almost the whole town took part on this mess.

"I don't really know… I only worked with who I was told to work with".

"That means… Toby? Jenna? Lucas? Who else?"

"Yes, I've worked with Toby, and Lucas. But not with Jenna… You have to understand something Aria. You're not the only ones in this town that have lied to protect themselves or others. You can't trust no one, not even family…"

That creepy smile of her was so disturbing... I knew talking with Mona was going to be a really complicated jigsaw. She could give me a lot of information or create more questions. What was that about not trusting anyone, not even family? Was she talking about my family? About my father maybe? There was a time I regretted destroying that page of Allison's diary, but after a while our relation was getting better and I tried to forget about it. I couldn't say I completely believed my father's version of the story.

And Jenna, Mona said she never worked with her, it meant she wasn't part of the A Team?

"Aria, does ever occurred to you that maybe red coat/A didn't killed Ali? Maybe she/he is trying to help you find out, and playing a really sick game in the meanwhile"

Here we go again, another fact I had for sure crumbling.

"Anyway if A didn't killed Ali, she knows who did. This is not a really sick game Mona, this is my life this bitch is playing with!"

"Ali had a lot of enemies; each and every one of them was waiting for revenge. But Ali was gone, so you were the next in the list. You might not have been as horrible as she was, but you never tried to stop her, you just play along…"

"Are you telling me we deserve this? Of course you are! You were a part of it! You know what Mona, there is a big difference between bullying someone at school, and threatening and murdering people…"

"I'm not here to explain myself to you. You called me remember. I'm sorry if you don't like what I say…"

I was about to jump and strangle her, so I breath a few times trying to calm down. As infuriating she could be, I needed her.

"Jenna was afraid of A. Why? Was she a target or something? She was our first suspect…"

"Jenna, she looks so strong and confident right? But deep down inside she is as scared as you are. And she's got enough motives; she's done some horrible things she rather kept buried. I'm sure you know what I'm talking about... Of course she's scared..."

"You're talking about the videos, right?"

"Sure... the videos..." I knew there was much more about Jenna, but I had the feeling that I wouldn't get any more information pushing her. So I change the subject. I could go back to Jenna later.

"Tell me about Toby... He said he joined you to protect Spenncer. Is that true?"

"I'm pretty sure it was his intention... I know what you're thinking: how to trust him when he took the fall for you on the Jenna thing? I told you to not trust anyone Aria..."

"So it was his intention? And it's not anymore? - she shrugged, it was exasperating - When did he exactly joined you?"

Mona looked at her watch and stood up.

"Time's up, see you next time"

"What? Wait! We've been here barely half an hour!"

"I know, that's all I can give you. In fact I'm protecting you Aria… A's always watching, and it would be really suspicious not being able to locate you, since you carry your phone everywhere. We all know what happens when A feels deceived, right? – She was about to leave when she turned to me – Oh! And keep this phone with you, just in case someone's controlling your messages…"

I was left alone with a thousand questions on my mind. But with that last sentence I realized how could A know everything about us: she wasn't just controlling our locations, she was receiving everything we received in our phones.

I felt like I should tell the girls about this, I needed to. But how, without telling them about Mona?  
Suddenly I remembered my date with Emily, and I stormed out of the dinner.

**Ezra's POV**

I arrived home earlier than usual, hoping I would find Aria in my apartment. I race up the stairs, just to find out an empty apartment.

I leaned in the kitchen worktop, waiting for the coffe machine to end its work, when I noticed that everything was neat and tidy. My clothes were perfectly folded over my made bed. The kitchen was clean; my scotch bottle was inside the cabinet, and my laptop on my desk.

I walked around hoping to find a note, or a sign, or anything she left behind. But I found nothing.

Aria was here this morning, she skipped my class to come here and tidy up my apartment? That didn't make sense! I grab a mug and filled it with black coffe, and sat on my couch.

After a while it hit me, maybe that was his way of saying that she was here even if I couldn't see her… That was her answer to my message?


	14. Author's Note 2

Hi! (for the second time today),

Some people are complaining, because they say this isn't an Ezria story. Well, I never said it was. If you read the plot it explains clearly what is this about.

Ezra and Aria are the main characters, but this isn't an strictly love story. I said there will be more "scenes" between the two of them. And there will be.

The first 12 chapters are more like a heartbreak story. There's always light at the end of the tunnel though..

If you like it keep reading, if not... I'm sure you'll find a story you like in this site.

XOXO


	15. Chapter 13

******Here it is, Chapter 13. I hope I'll have enough time to write a bunch of chapters this weekend (I have to study really hard :S). Anyway, I'll be here on Monday.**

******Have a great weekend!**

******XOXO**

******DISCLAIMER: ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**Aria's POV**

I arrived at The Grille just in time, Emily was inside waiting for me. I tried to calm down, after my meeting with Mona, so many more questions where popping in my head, but I needed to stay focus.

I sat across Emily, and ordered dinner.

"So, what is it Emily? What's so important you couldn't tell me at school?" She looked worried, and I had to remember to breathe, as my heart was racing and I was feeling dizzy. The stress was finally getting to me.

"Look I don't want to push you to talk to me if you don't want to – yeah everybody started they speeches like this lately – You think you can keep Ezra safe by shutting him out of your life. But Aria, he's not an idiot; he's figuring things out… "

"What are you talking about?"

"He's worried Aria, today he asked me to stay after class to ask me about you. I couldn't tell him anything since I actually know nothing about you. But as I was leaving he asked me why Malcom directed to Spencer by Allison"

What?! Could anyone give me just one good new?! So by that time Ezra surely knew what happened the day I was supposed to pick up Malcom from his karate practice. Was that why he was so upset last night?

I ate my salad in complete silence, lost in my thoughts. Emily stared at my from time to time, at some point the silence was unbearable for her.

"Aria… He's going to start figuring things out. I don't know if you want any advice from anyone, but I think you should tell him. It's safer if you tell I'm about A, and warn him to stay out of it. If he starts digging by himself…"

"I know" I stood up and grab my things.

"Aria, wait! Where are you going?!"

"I'm going home. I need to think."

"But…"

"But nothing, Emily. You asked me to come here because you wanted to tell me before you tell Hanna and Spencer. And I thank you for that. Now that I know you can tell them. But I need to go, and figure some things out, ok?"

Emily's face was a true reflection of sadness. I knew I has been really rough to her, and she didn't deserve that.

"Em.. I'm sorry. I really appreciate it. But I need to go"

She nodded, and I left her sitting alone in the table.  
I headed home, it was late and I was really tired. I knew my house was not the best place to think, since I was always tense waiting for my father to finally "have a talk" with me. But the alternative was Ezra's apartment, and at that point it wasn't even an option. Not until I knew what I was going to tell him.

After some inconsequential talk with my father, I was finally lying in my bed. Suddenly I remember my phone, and I panicked. I knew it wasn't safe using it.  
I picked it up from my table and saw two messages. I opened the first one

"Aria, do you think we could actually talk, instead of our private silent messages? I miss you- E"

A lot of feelings were exploiting inside of me. So I opened the second one, hoping it would be something that kept my mind (and my heart) away from Ezra for a little while.

"I think you need more clues to figure it out. I always thought Ezra's child would have something of him, his blue eyes maybe? Genetics is a little bit tricky, or isn't it? XOXO –A"

What was she saying? All last A's messages where about Ezra and Malcom, and that last one... A was telling me Malcom wasn't Ezra's son?

I couldn't help but break up into tears. I felt hopeless and lost. This whole situation began with me an Ezra, but then I started with the whole A hunting thing, and everything I thought I knew was collapsing in my mind. I was starting to distrust from everyone. I got to see just a tiny piece of the A Team gear and yet in a couple of hours I got so paranoid...  
And now this, A and her games.  
I was so torn, so broken… not even getting my old life back would fix me.

A made me lose everything: first Ali and when she was gone I lost the girls too, then my family (at least like it used to be), Ezra… and, at that point, I was losing myself.

It was two in the morning when I could hold myself together, the house was in complete silence. I liked those moments, usually when I enjoyed them was when Ezra and me share a night of texting and neither of us wanted to say goodnight. I missed those moments; I missed the details that made our relationship so special.

I picked up my phone from the floor, and re-read A's message like a thousand times. I really didn't want what A suggested to be true. It couldn't be.  
In fact, Malcom had nothing from Ezra; not his deep blue eyes, or his dark curly hair, nor even his nose or bone structure.  
A had played us before, how could I know if this was actually true? And if it was... how could I manage to tell Ezra? It would break his heart completely...

**Ezra's POV**

Tuesday morning, and I didn't make it to bed last night either. I read for the umpteenth time what I had been writing all night. Since Aria never texted me back, I thought about keeping this game up. We will talk without actually talk. And it was my turn.

I fold the pages and put them into an envelope with her name on it. I left it on my laptop keyboard, the screen showed a photo of us kissing in my couch, we took it last summer, after spending the day around town. We couldn't take our hands from each other, sure everyone that saw us was almost scandalized. Things got even heated when we arrived to my apartment. It was a really happy memory.

I sighted loudly, and headed to school. My senior period was going to be interesting.

As I expected Aria wasn't there, I didn't bother asking anyone about her.  
Spencer was the last one to enter the room, I smiled to myself. I admired her efforts, but she lost that battle from the very beggining.

"Spencer, - she looked up from her book- could you stay after class for a minute? I want to talk to you about your essay…" She made a disapproval gesture, but nodded.

I was sure my class seemed eternal to Spencer. The rest of the students where picking their things up when Spencer stood up and started walking toward the back door. She wished it would be that easy to avoid me...

"Spencer…." She ducked her head defeated, and walked back to my desk.

I waited until we were completely alone. She was looking straight into my eyes, I must admit Spencer was brave, but reckless choosing her battles.

"So….you can start whenever you want to…" She looked puzzled, sure she wasn't expecting me to be so direct.

"Start what?" I smiled.

"I have all day long Spencer, and there are detention hours. You've 7 months until graduation… you can start talking now, or we can try it again at detention, or tomorrow, or the day after tomorrow…"

"I don't know what you are talking about. I was supposed to stay to talk about my easy. Was it that horrible?" She tried her best to look indifferent.

"You're not here to talk about your easy…"

"Then can I call it abuse of power?" I smiled again, she's got nuts!

"You can call it "your word versus mine", I don't think you want to tell anyone about why are you really here…. So… Why Malcom thinks your name's Allison?"

"Oh! That was it? He's 7 Ezra, surely he misunderstood it." Such an actress! Hollywood was missing a star…

"Yeah.. he's 7, but he's not an idiot – she stayed silent, so I strike again- You expect me to know that you picked up my son from his karate practice, telling his trainer your name was Allison, and not ask about it?" More silence, I looked right into her eyes, I wasn't backing off… After a minute she looked away.

"I'm not telling you anything Ezra… So we can stay here all the time you want, you can give me detention for the rest of the school year, or whatever you want"

"You can leave now Spencer…" She looked at me surprised, but I already had what I was looking for: a confirmation.

Spencer stood up and left. So it was true, she introduced herself as Allison to Malcom, but why? Spencer was smart enough to know that, sooner or later, I was going to find out.


	16. Chapter 14

**Hi there!**

**I'm back, after a really great weekend :) So 9 days until PLL preview. It means I should end this story in no more than two weeks. So, I'll work hard I promise :)  
This chapter was really hard to write... really really hard! and it's longer than usual, isn't it? :P  
I just finished writing and correcting this one (I've next one almost finished too), God I'm exhausted! I left home at 08:30 this morning and arrived at 21:30. I'm kind of proud of myself for finishing this chapter instead of going directly to bed :P**

**Enjoy! Review!**

**XOXO**

**********DISCLAIMER: ****All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**Aria's POV**

Tuesday morning, I was feeling exhausted, I barely slept two hours and I looked horrible. So why not take advantage of that? I went downstairs and told my father I wasn't feeling ok. Obviously he believed me, and offered to stay at home with me. I refused his offering, claiming it was just my period and that I would feel better after taking some pain killers and resting.

When he and Mike left, I run upstairs and tried my best to look presentable. Half an hour later I sat on my car, not really sure where to go. I had two options: go to see Maggie and confront her (without any proves…), or hide at Ezra's for a while.  
My choice was really clear; I couldn't confront Maggie about her son's father without any proves that he wasn't Ezra. It would be her word against mine, and I should have to give a lot of explanations on how I arrived to that conclusion (hard to explain without mentioning A).

I run up the stairs. Some days passed since the last time I was there, and until that moment I hadn't realized how much I missed his place: his presence lingering everywhere, its very particular smell, a perfect mixture of coffe, shampoo, perfume, old books, and his own scent; the feeling I got there, the perfect state of calm and safeness; the memories pilling in my mind, moments full of happiness, passion and love. I couldn't resist the temptation to go there, I couldn't stay away.

I opened the door, and this time the apartment was all tidy. A really strong smell of coffe came to me, the coffe machine was on, and the jar was full of coffe. So he knew I would come, or he thought I might.  
I looked around holding a mug full of warm coffe, trying to remember every single detail of the place, and checking if something had changed since I spend half of my life in there. Everything was exactly the same, even the bags we used to hide or faces on our first photo as a couple were still above the shelf. That exact memory made me smile. How crazy it sounded now! Although in that moment it meant so much, I finally had something to look at and secretly see him holding me.  
My gaze stopped at his desk where his laptop was, above the keyboard there was a white envelope with my name on it, as I picked it up I accidentally moved the mouse and a picture of us pop up the screen. I remembered exactly when it was taken, and I couldn't help but smile again.  
It was one of our first days out in public as a real couple, a beautiful summer day. We went out to have breakfast at our usual coffe shop, but that day we went there together and sat outside. Obviously people stared at us and whispered. I was so absorbed in enjoying that really desired moments, that I couldn't care less. After our breakfast we walked hand in hand to Rosewood Park,

walked around and lay on the grass sharing kisses and caresses.  
Then we decided we needed a more private place, so we came to his apartment and continued when we left it. That photo was taken at some point that afternoon.

I noticed the envelope still in my hands, walked to his bed, lay there and I played with it on my hands for a while. I opened it and I recognized his writing.  
My heart started beating furiously on anticipation.

_Frustrating our lack of understanding_

_You give me polite answers_

_while I desire otherwise_

_No more words for now_

_We're not good at it lately_

_Just take me in your arms_

_tie me closer_

_save the space in between_

_Hold me tight against your body_

_Tangled into me_

_Kiss me fiercely, violent, wildly_

_Ease my hunger, satisfy yours_

_Please no more words_

_Take my breath away, take all I am_

_Drown your soul into mine_

_Our bodies, our playground_

_Play with me, I won't mind_

_This excitement, this feeling_

_hunts me when you're not around_

_Your hands burn on my skin_

_Do with me what I know you will_

_Look me right in the eyes_

_Can't you see what I want?_

_Just no more words tonight._

_No matter what happens at the end_  
_the taste of you still remains_

Tears where falling from my eyes since the first line, as I reached the end I couldn't even see. There was a second page, which I wasn't sure to read, my heart was so close from stopping already. But my hands weren't listening to my mind, and I turned the page.

_Babe,_  
_I know this isn't what you need right now. But you keep coming here for a reason… I hope that reason is that you miss me just as much as I miss you._  
_You keep letting veiled private messages I could only read… That's your way of talking to me?_  
_Well, this is mine. Now, the next time you see an envelope somewhere around here with your name on it, you'll know there will be another love letter. I could only write you love letters…_  
_I wish you could be here with me for a while, if not to untangle the mess installed in my head, just to be here with me…_  
_I love you Aria, I always will, no matter what._

_-E_

I hugged the pages, rolled over myself, and let the tears fall free. At some point I must've fallen asleep. When I opened my eyes two hours had passed. I folded the pages and kept them in my handbag.  
How could I be so close to hurt him so badly, when all he had for me was an infinite love?

Before leaving I left my scarf over his bed. A very poor answer compared to his statement, but I couldn't think about anything else, and I needed to leave before he was back. I couldn't face him knowing (or almost knowing) what I knew.

**Ezra's POV**

After my last class, I drove home as fast as I could, and run up the stair. I was anxious to see if Aria was still there, or she even went to me apartment.  
I must admit I was deceived when I opened the door, and she wasn't there. I looked at my desk, the envelope wasn't there either, there was an empty mug on my coffe table… So she has been here, she read what I wrote… I couldn't see any answer form her, I looked even in the type machine, and nothing…

What was I suppose to think? She read what I wrote, what I felt, and still couldn't wait for me, or write a single line in response?  
I let myself fall on my bed, and I noticed it instantly: her perfume was everywhere again. Maybe she read my letter on the bed.  
I moved to smell the pillow and I saw her scarf. She forgot that? I didn't think so, it should be another message, another "I'm here but I'm not ready yet".

I felt a small flame of hope burning in my heart. I could get through her walls, I knew I could. I was on the right track, and I won't give up.

**Aria's POV**

I arrived home just to find the girls waiting for me on my front porch. What the hell? They should be at school right now!  
I felt tempted to drive away, but I knew at that point it won't do any good. They would be still there even if I came back at midnight.  
I parked on the driveway, and stayed sitting in the car for a couple of minutes, trying to compose myself again. I wasn't fooling anyone, my eyes were puffy and red, my mascara was all over my face. So I got out the car and walked toward them.

"Aren't you supposed to be at school?" Spencer looked at me in a really serious way. Ok, so no time for joking, got it? Not in the mood anyway…

"Aren't you?" I smiled at her.

"I'm sick… I went to the drug store to buy some painkiller to easy my cramps…" Hanna stood up next to Spencer.

"Oh, and the saleswoman told you a really sad story that made you cry? Come on Aria, we're not leaving, so… we can do it the easy way or…" Spencer stepped forward.

"Or I swear to God I will yank you by the hair, tie you to a chair, and torture you till you start speaking!" I knew she wasn't serious, but that reaction made me step back.

There wasn't a way out from it. I've been avoiding them for a long time, I honestly never thought I could doge them for so long. So I took my keys, walked to the door, and let them in.

"Let's go to my room, I'm supposed to feel bad, so when my father gets here, you'll say you came to see how I was doing, and bring me my homework assignments, ok?"

No one answered, but they followed me upstairs, and waited in my room while I was changing. I looked at my reflection in the mirror, I was looking awful without even trying. I leaned on the sink trying to put in order my thoughts before going out, and face their questions, and nagging.  
I would tell them as little as I could, but I had to warn them about the phone stuff, although I would keep most of what Mona said to myself.

Back to my room Hanna move to leave me space on my bed. I sat against the wall and looked at them one by one. Trying to imagine what would each one of them made in my position. Spencer took me out of my thought.

"So, Aria, we are really worried about you. We're not going to back off, now or ever. So… - I nodded and her face softened a little bit, empathy … - If you don't want to talk about… he, we understand, but we have to make up a story to cover what happened with Malcom that day. Aria Ezra cornered me today after class… I said nothing at all, but he's not an idiot, he knows something's happening, and it involves all of us. It's just a matter of time before Ezra finds out there is another A"

I nodded, and as I was opening my mouth, my phone beeped. Hanna handed me my bag, rolling her eyes. I looked at them apologetically and opened the message.

_"I'm really worried about your lack of insight... Open the attachment. Now you can't say you didn't knew for sure. Clock's ticking... XOXO -A"_

I saw the attachment for a fraction of second before closing the message and throwing my pone over the bed.


	17. Chapter 15

**Another crazy day! It's 23:26 and I just finished chapter 15. I'm feeling the pressure right now, PLL new season starts in 7 days!**  
**Just two reviews on last chapter! Come on people!**

**By the way, if anyone was wondering about the poem (or something similar to a poem) on last chapter, well it's mine. And you can visit my blog if you want to read more. You can find the URL on my profile, or you can just type "chaos drawer" on Google. :)**

**Hope you enjoy this one!**

**XOXO**

**DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**Mona's POV**

I arrived just in time; he was already waiting for me. My eyes got used to the darkness in a couple of minutes, but the room was only lightening by the laptop screen brightness.  
He turned to look straight to me, I could tell his face was serious.

"So can I count on having this job done by the end of the week?" his voice was as soft as it always was. He spoke barely in whispers, despite of that he transmitted a really strong determination.

"I told you, she doesn't completely trust me… "

"Can you blame her?" I knew he was smiling even I couldn't see in detail his expression.

"Don't worry; I'll meet her one more time at the dinner. On our third meeting I'll bring her to you"

He didn't answer, turned his head to face the screen, and I knew the conversation was over.

Aria was so close to break completely… A was taking care of that. All I had to do was push her a little bit more, mess with her mind, and then Rosewood would have one less liar.

**Aria's POV**

"Aria… was that A? Have you received any more messages?" As soon as Spencer finished her question, all our phones beeped at the same time. There was no need for me to check my phone to know who the message was from.

"_Glad to see you all together. Let's play then! Whose turn is now? Oh! I guess it's mine… wait for it bitches… XOXO- A_"

Hanna read the message out loud, and their faces filled with anxiety. I stayed impassive. No A's message could shake me more than the one I receives before.

"Aria, have you received any more messages from A?" I heard the question the first time, but A's interruption bought me time to figure out my answer.

"Just a couple, you know… Putting some salt in my wounds…" It wasn't exactly a lie.

"Any you didn't told us?!" Emily spoke for the first time, and I could tell she was pissed. Well, sometimes it was difficult to know when Emily was pissed or just extremely worried.

"Well, it was nothing Em! Just her usual annoyance…"

"Ok.. Let's get to the point, what are you going to tell Ezra?" That was a really good question, without a correct answer.

I looked away through the window for a couple of minutes, wishing the whole kidnapping Malcom situation was the hardest thing I'd had to tell him.

"I'm not saying anything… I don't say a thing I won't be lying to him. So, if he directly asks me I'll elude his questions somehow. Trust me on this. I can deal with him…" That was a big fat lie, I couldn't deal with Ezra. All my hopes where focused on avoiding him at school, highly improbable though…

I knew I needed to warn the girls about what Mona said. I felt guilty from the moment I left that dinner and didn't call them right away. If I could protect them somehow, I had to.

"Well…. – as soon as my voice left my mouth, their faces turned to me- There's something I need to tell you. Something I found out that concerns all of us. But I can't tell you more that what I'm about to say…."

"Are you pregnant?!" Thanks to Hanna the tenseness of the moment eased a little bit.

"Of course I'm not pregnant Hanna!"

"Good… Cause it would totally ruin your figure… - Spencer looked incredulous to Hanna – Oh! And obviously you're too young…" We were really lucky to have someone like Hanna, someone who could joke at any time, no matter how hard the situation was (of course, most of the times it wasn't Hanna's intention XD).

"Aria, what were you about to say?" Emily, on the other hand, was the spitting image of concern.

"I think I know how A knows exactly where we are at any time, and how she could knew thing only we could- Spencer's face brightened with thirst for knowledge- We all have a locating app in our cell phones, it's hidden, undetectable for us. And I think she received all the messages and mails we do – Spencer was about to interrupt me but I didn't let her- Think about it! Remember when we faked a confrontation with Emily? We didn't use our phones to communicated about that, so we left A in the dark"

There was a tense silence in my room. All the girls were trying to process what I just said.

"How did you come to that conclusion?" Spencer was ruthless when she needed to have all the answers.

"Spencer, no questions, remember?"

"Ok, no personal questions. Who could have stole our phones from us, without us noticing, and install that sophisticated hardware?"

Without even thinking, all of us looked at Hanna.

"Oh, no! We're not going to blame Caleb again, are we? Guys! He's not the only hacker in the world!"

"We're not blaming anyone Hanna, but you must admit there are a really limited people around here who could have done that…" Emily didn't helped, she was encouraging Spencer who was about to strike again.

"Guys! I didn't tell you that to start looking for suspects! – All of them shut and sat again- We can use it in our favor… We can't stop using our phones cause A would notice. I think we should buy new ones. We can use our new ones to send the real messages between us, and then send the totally opposite to our old ones, so we could fool A. And when we need to be untraceable, we can leave our old phones some place it would be believable we could be "

"That's a great idea Aria, but you know that would only gains us some time, at some point A will found out…."

Emily was right. I already thought the same. I hoped that, by the time A found out we fooled her, we would already know her identity.

"Ok, some time is more than what we have right now… We can buy the phones tomorrow after school…."

Everyone agreed with Spencer, but I had other plans for the next day afternoon. Spencer stared at me for a while, it would be really hard for her to bit her tongue and not besiege with questions. She couldn't help it, when Spencer was facing a problem, she felt the urge to solve it, and I was like a huge equation.

That night, after a really quite dinner (luckily my father assumed it had something to do with my faked period), I sat on my bed. All alone, everything hit me again, even harder than before.  
I felt better after talking to the girls, it was like the weight on my shoulders eased a little bit. But I couldn't avoid A's message much longer, and I felt a pressure on my chest again, chocking me.

I saw the attachment a fraction of second, enough to know it was some kind of certificate from a hospital, Malcom's birth certificate I assumed.  
I opened the attachment again, read it and re-read it carefully. The confirmation was there, I knew it, but I couldn't find it. I felt frustrating and started pacing the floor and then it hit me: his date of birth!  
According to Ezra's version of the story, he got Maggie pregnant just after graduation, so it was sometime between last week of May and the first week of July. If it was correct Malcom should had born someday in between last week of February and first week of March.  
Jumped on my bed and looked carefully at the document and checked the birth certificate date: 20th January (at 40 weeks of gestation). There was no way a pregnancy could last 10 months, so it meant Maggie was already pregnant when she and Ezra, and she lied to everyone about his birthday.

I felt devastated, Ezra would never forgive me either I told him or not. If I did he would be mad at me for digging around his past without telling him, and if I didn't (and he found out by A), he couldn't forgive me for lying to him twice in such an important aspect of his life. So I was dammed anyway.

How much time would A give me? I took the phone Mona gave me, and texted her. I needed a lot more than what she gave me on our last meeting. And I needed it fast.


	18. Chapter 16

**Hey guys! I'm really sorry I didn't update yesterday.. but this is a crazy week! I've slept no more than 5 hours a day and I think I'll vanish shortly (luckily it's Thursday!).**

**So here it is: chapter 16. I don't really know how many chapters are left, but not many… This one is longer than usual, just in case I can't post any chapter tonight or tomorrow. (Today I will arrive home around midnight so…: S).**

**Enjoy! Review! Etc…**

**XOXO**

******DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**Spencer's POV**

Aria disappeared from school just before classes were over. Really convenient…  
I couldn't stop thinking about how she arrived to that conclusion on her own. The location app was an idea that crossed my mind a couple of times, but Aria said that in a way that made me think it wasn't a guess. She talked like she had some kind of confirmation. But, how?

I sat in my bed with 4 prepayment new phones and my laptop. Maybe I was being paranoid, but I had the feeling that Aria was keeping a lot of secrets, big secrets. So, I started a really thorough search about how to track people through their cell phones.  
If Aria didn't want to tell us the whole truth, I would find it myself.

**Aria's POV**

When my last period ended I ran out of school. Surely the girls would be waiting for me to go buy our new phones; I never intended to go with them though. I had something more important to take care of…

The old dinner was as empty as the last time. Mona wasn't there yet, so I sat in a table at the very back and ordered a coffe. That time alone would be my chance to prepare this encounter.  
There were some things going round my mind, well, there was tons f questions messing with my mind. And Malcom's birth certificate on the top of everything.

Mona arrived fifteen minutes later, and sat across from me n the table, her face as impassive as always. She waited for me to make the first move.

"So... we left it with Toby… How long have you worked with him?" she smiled, sure she knew that was going to be one of my firsts questions.

"Long enough… - I narrowed my eyes, she knew I needed mucho more than that- I don't know exactly how long has he been working for A, but we've collaborate for quite a while… I would say since almost the beginning of it all – my face surely reflected my astonishment- I'm sure you're dying to go tell Spencer, right?"

It took me a couple of second to compose myself again, it couldn't be true…

"I'm not telling anyone anything until I find out who A o red coat is… Who installed those apps on our phones?" She doubted if telling me or not, or maybe she was doubting if telling me the truth or lying to me.

"Are you sure you want to know that? How exactly is it going to help you find out who A is?" Talking to Mona was testing my patience…

"I want to put every peace in its place in this huge jigsaw. And I want to know who the traitors are… You were the one, then Toby, and… who else?" She smiled faintly.

"Ok then… Who do you think could o something like that? – I didn't answer but she knew what I was thinking- you're right… our poor now rich favorite hacker boy"

Caleb?! He wouldn't do that! Although, he kind of worked for Jenna, so… I would have to break three hearts: Ezra'a, Spencer's and Hanna's. I was kind of scared of asking more.

What the hell?! Who was the next traitor then? Paige? Oh my God! Paige! We suspected from her not so far ago, and honestly I still didn't trust her completely, could she...? I was afraid of asking. So, instead, I asked the first thing that crossed my mind.

"What about my father?" I instantly regretted saying it. Did I really want to know? It took me a long time to be able to bury that story on the very deep of my mind. Mona stayed quiet for a minute, maybe she was thinking a way of say whatever she had to say in a more delicated way... What the hell! It was Mona! I knew she was really enjoying my pain.

"I told you, you can't trust anyone Aria. Everybody lies... Being a part of a family doesn't mean not doing things that would hurt your relatives – what was she saying? Did my father do something that would hurt me if I knew? - I don't know all the points of view of this story. What I do know is that a lot of people saw Allison that day/night, and none of them were questioned by the police. Suspicious, right?"

Yes, really suspicious. We all knew a lot of people were involved somehow in the events of that day and night: Ian, Melissa, Garrett, Jason, Jenna, my father, Cece... But every time we had proves they saw Allison; we lost them, destroyed them or screw them up.

"Are all those people involve in A's sick game?" She checked her clock, my time was almost over.

"Just because some people are involved, or affected by a certain event, it doesn't make them allies- she checked her clock again and stood up- Sorry A I have to go... You know what? It's kind of relieving talking about this craziness... I might be close to show you something. I'm working on it..."

She left without giving me a change to ask anything more. I was shocked enough anyway. My mind was racing, so many unconnected ideas... But it was her last statement what was disturbing me, and I couldn't find out why? I knew my mind arrived to a certain conclusion I wasn't able to verbalize. It felt like when you are looking for a certain word, and it just doesn't come out.

I arrived home completely numb "Just because some people are involved, it doesn't make them allies", those words were on a loop in my head. I was looking for my keys when I noticed a small gift box with my name on it, on the floor next to the door. I had a really bad feeling as I was opening it; inside there was an old broken clock and a note:

"_Tick-Tack Cinderella, you have until midnight –A_"

I panicked. My heart was starting to race and I felt like I couldn't breathe, I tried but the air just seemed not arrive to my lungs. I ran upstairs straight to the bathroom and closed the door. I knew it was just anxiety but it felt like I was really chocking.

After what seemed like hours my breath normalized, and I felt strong enough to get up and walk to my room and let me fell on my bed staring at the ceiling. So I had to tell Ezra before midnight or… Or what? A would tell him?  
If there was a tiny possibility for us to be together again, finding out about Malcom by A, and knowing I knew would totally ruin it. I looked for his letter under my pillow and read it again and again. He was the perfect man, he deserved to know about me, and he deserved all the answers he was looking for… But could I put him in such a risk?

**Spencer's POV**

I saved Aria for the last; I was walking toward her door without actually knowing what to say. When I knocked, it took her less than a minute to answer it. She had her handbag with her, ready to leave, and she looked really nervous.

"Spencer! What… what are you doing here?"

"May I come in?"

"I was actually leaving so…" I cut her and forced myself in.

"Well, since we were supposed to go buy our phones today and you never showed up, I thought I could pass by and give you yours" I took her phone from my handbag and handed it to her. She looked at me with a mixture of guilty and annoyance.

"I totally forgot about that… I'm really sorry Spencer. Thanks by the way…"

"So where are you going in such a hurry?" She looked to the floor and mumbled, she was about to lie…

"Well, my mom has a date and is in a fashion emergency, so I'm running over her place with some accessories… -she tried to smile- I'll take this phone with me too…" She opened the door again, a very "subtle" way of kicking me off. I looked carefully at her hand bag, I couldn't see any accesories, but what I could see were some papers, which she tried to hide better.

"Oh… I thought maybe we could talk… Maybe afterwards?" I knew Aria, if I pushed her a little bit when she was in that kind of nervous state, and didn't let her think too much, I could trick her into whatever I wanted to.

"Actually I don't know how long is it going to take me, and then I'm having dinner with Mike and my dad…. I need to normalize the situation at home…"

"Oh! Sure! – I started walking, and Aria stepped out just after me- Then tomorrow after school – she started to think about it- no wait, dinner at the Grille!" Her phone beeped, she started looking for it in her bag.

"Yes! Why not…? Look Spencer I'm sorry but I have to go.." And I got her! I started walking towards my house.

"Sure, see you tomorrow! It's going to be nice to have a little Sparia time ;)"

So, We made an appointment, but I hope she would actually come.

**Ezra's POV**

I sat on my couch playing around with my cell phone, deciding if I should press "send" or not. Maybe I was just pushing her too hard. Maybe she didn't need me telling her about my feelings all the time. But, if I couldn't actually have her, writing about her (or to her) at least made me feel she was closer somehow. Or maybe I was just going crazy!

Something was different though, the first days after we broke up I felt so desperate… But at that point I felt a little bit of hope. This little game we were playing made me think she was approaching to me again.

I took a sip of my beer, re-read the message:

"_I'm home (well... I'm always home waiting for you), do u think u could stop by, just for a little while? Love you –E_"

I stopped thinking, followed my urge and pressed send. What was the worst that could happen?

Not even 5 minutes afterwards, someone knocked on my door.


	19. Chapter 17 (Part I)

**Thank you so much for all the review, I really appreciate it! Sorry to all the Guest cause I can't answer to your reviews...**

**Ok So everyone is asking me for a happy Ezria ending... Don't worry the final will be bitter sweet (as any finale) but I know, if I don't write some beautiful scenes between them I should hide really well somewhere XD  
We're approaching to the end of this story (don't panic, I think there will be still 4 or 5 more chapters. I'll know for sure when I write them), and I'm feeling relieved and sad at the same time :P **

**I know this is really really short. But I felt bad because I couldn't update on Friday. So.. Let's say this is Chapter 7 part 1 ;)**

**XOXO**

**DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**Ezra's POV**

I opened the door, and I felt that familiar felling on my stomach, and my heart started racing. I was speechless, that happened to me every time I spent some time without seeing her, her beauty paralyzed me, as if my body was forcing me to admire it carefully: those huge hazel eyes, framed by long black eyelashes, that perfect doll face, her full rediss lips…

She coughed, and sent me back to reality.

"Aria, what…? How… ? – she faintly smiled to my shuttering- How did you get here so fast?" She shrugged. She looked worried, an nervous. I mean, more than lately.

"Can I come in?" What an idiot! I was so shocked by her sight that I didn't invite her in. I step aside allowing her entrance.

She walked slowly until she cross my small apartment and stayed looking outside through the windows. I closed the door, and stared at her for a while. There was no way she could read my message and get here so quickly. So, either she was nearby or she was on her way. And, if she was already heading to my apartment, she must got a propose….  
She stayed so still she didn't seem real.

"Aria…-she stayed where she was, but turned her head a little- Would you like something to drink? Do you want to sit down maybe?"

"I'm ok… Actually I'd like to sit here…" she opened the window, and sat in the small step that lead to the even smaller balcony. The sun was going down, and its reflection made her glow. Such a beautiful sight…. I found myself lost in her presence, and I had to force myself back to reality, back to that sad expression.

"I was on my way when I received your message – she saw the confusion in my face- that's why I arrived so quickly…"

"Oh, that! And… Why? I mean, you can come anytime, you know that, right? But…" I was starting to mumble again, and I couldn't make coherent sentences… She noticed and cut me.

"I have to talk to you. That's why I came"

She wanted to talk to me… I felt both hope and fear. Though, due to the expression on her face, my heart was leaning to fear.  
I walked slowly towards the couch and sat, looking at her. I wanted Aria to start talking, after a couple of minutes I knew she wouldn't.

"Talk to me about what?" She looked into my eyes briefly, then stared at some point in the floor. She stayed silent for a while, making my anxiety rise uncontrollably.

"How did you feel when you found out about Malcom, and the fact that I knew?" her voice sounded broken, and somehow desperate.

That question took me by surprise. I wasn't even sure I've come to clarify my feelings about that. I just went through it the best I could.  
I took a deep breath, before letting my heart speak for my mind. My eyes locked in her face although Aria was still looking at the emptiness.

"Well, the initial shock of becoming a father so suddenly and in those circumstances overshadowed the fact that you knew for month and didn't tell me. I must say, when I had time to think about it, I felt betrayed by the person a love the most. I was angry and hurt… Then I left and I had time to think – at that point Aria's face was the saddest view on Earth, and I regretted my choice of words, too rough- Aria, I get you were in a very difficult position. You couldn't find the right moment to tell me, because there would never be a right time. Maggie and Wesley didn't exactly make it easier… - she whipped a lonely tear- Aria… Look at me. – she raised her eyes from the floor- I just thought you knew you could tell me anything, that you knew that there is nothing you could say that would change the way I feel about you… "

Her hazel eyes were cleared than usual bye the tears she was trying to suppress. She nodded, and the tears she was trying to hold started falling down her face. I couldn't contain myself any longer. Seeing her so broken, hurt too much.

I jumped from the couch and knelt in front of her and wrap my arms around her. I held her body so close, we seemed only one, we we're completed.  
She tightened her legs against the sides of my body, as she was scared I would let her go.

"Shhhh…. Aria, it's ok…"

"No, it's not…" her voice was merely a whisper against my neck.

"But it will be, babe… When everything's really messed up, it can only get better" she pressed her arms around my neck harder.

"And what if things can get even worse?" she sounded devastated, and scared, it was breaking my heart, and couldn't find a way to make her feel any better than being there, holding her, caressing her hair. A soft "I love you" left my mouth, I knew she heard it.

"We'll get though anything Aria, we always do…" I kissed her cheek softly. Enjoying the feeling of everything I missed so much, her perfume, the softness of her hair, the warmth of her body against mine… I just missed her lips close to my lips...  
Despite the situation, that exact moment was really heartwarming.

The pale brightness of the sunset sun light was fading when she broke our embrace. I felt cold, my body was already missing hers.  
She rubbed her eyes smudging her mascara all around her eyes. I laughed at that mess, she looked at her hands and laughed too.

"You know your laugh is the most beautiful sound in the world…?" she blushed, I smiled at such innocent reaction.

When she came out from the bathroom I was drinking a glass of scotch. Too many emotions together I needed to ease myself a little bit. I handed her another one, she looked surprised. I thought she might need that too, but hers was mostly ice and water.

Aria sat next to me on the couch, a gesture that fanned the tiny flame of hope in my heart.

"So… you think it's better to know the truth, no matter how hard it could be?" I smiled.

"Well, at least, any bad thing sounds much better coming from you…" She tilted her head.

"I'm serious Ezra" she was, but she smiled to my comment.

"Me too. And yes, I trust that from now on, no matter how horrible news you have for me, you would tell me. And I promise I'll do the same"


	20. Chapter 17 (Part II)

**So I finished Chapter 17. I know leaving you waiting for the rest of this chapter was cruel :P**

**Everyone was waiting for a chapter like this, so I thought it was the perfect moment in the story. (There will be some more cute moments :P).**

**I'm sorry if I'm kind of lost ans don't update every single day. But I'm really stressed, and I wasn't counting on that when I started writing this story :P But I'll always have my way to work to write ;)**

**Thanks for all the reviews! I really appreciate them! You're awesome!  
**

**Enjoy the good times guys, cause in Rosewood there is no such thing as complete happiness :)**

**DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**Aria's POV**

So that was the moment I was fearing. I had to tell him, I couldn't let A destroy what was left of his trust.

I looked through the window into the emptiness trying to put together what I was about to say.

"Aria –I looked at those amazing deep blue eyes- Is there something you want to tell me?" He was worried, he tried to hide it and sound calm, but I could always tell when he was anxious.

"Yes… And I wasn't sure about it, but hearing you say that, no matter what I say, it wouldn't change your feelings, gave me the courage I needed. And you deserve to know everything…" Ezra didn't try to hide his concern anymore.

I stood up and paced the floor for a couple of minutes, I knew Ezra must be living a hell inside of his brain, but I just couldn't find a way to start.

"Well… You asked Spencer why Malcom thinks her name is Allison – I got his full attention- that's because she introduced herself as Allison when she went to pick him up from his practice… -his face was frozen, and his eyes silently asked me to continue- To understand why she did such a thing, you need to know something first… - I took a deep breath- ok, remember when my nightmares started again, and you told me I shouldn't be afraid cause there was no more A? – he nodded- well, there is another A…" the word surprised doesn't exactly defines his expression.

"Aria! Why… ?" I cut him off cause I knew the question already

"Didn't I tell you? Ezra the less you know the safer you are. But clearly, having you in the dark about it wasn't enough, so I had to leave you out of my life…"

"Then Spencer…" I knew his mind was racing trying to put each piece into place to figure out the whole picture.

"Spencer was played by A… She was played by A to tell you about Malcom, and she was played again to "kidnap" him. I swear Malcom was always safe with her, they went to the fair and I picked him up there. But that was a warning Ezra… A huge one! I couldn't protect you, I was afraid for you, and I decided that broke up was the only way to keep you safe, to keep you and your family away from this mess…" I felt tears falling down my cheeks again.

Ezra jumped from the couch, and walk to me, took my face in his gentle hands, and whipped my tears with his thumbs.

"You are my family Aria, you and Malcom are all I need, all I love…" his words were soft, sweet, full of meaning and love. It made my confession even harder.

"I'm so sorry Ezra… - he was about to talk, but I didn't let him- A has been sending me some cryptic messages about something. I wasn't sure if that was true or not, so I didn't say anything… - his hands held mine, giving me strength, and asking me to go on- yesterday I received a document, than sort of confirms what A said…"

I let his hands go, and walked towards where I left my handbag, took the page and walked to him again. After breathing a couple of times, I handed he the certificate.

At first he held the page looking at me, like he didn't know what he had in his hands.

"That's Malcom's birth certificate…" I walked away from him toward the tiny balcony, so he couldn't see me crying again.

Ezra sat slowly on the couch, and read carefully the document.

"What… What does this mean?" I couldn't face him, I couldn't face the hurt in his face when I explain to him, so I looked through the window into the almost dark sky.

"It means Maggie was one month pregnant when you two…" My voice broke, I couldn't finish my sentence.

The silence was painfully long, juts broken by my sobbing and Ezra's breathing. I turned around and found him staring at me, serious, sad… Then my words started to pile on my mouth, and I started speaking really fast.

"Ezra, it doesn't mean this document is real…. I mean A has played me so many times! Maybe this is just one of her games, maybe this is a fake certificate. I don't know! You don't have to jump to any conclusions quite yet…. We can…" he stood up, walked to me, and held me in his arms really thigh.

"Why did you go through that alone? - he whispered to my ear- I'm here Aria, and I'm not going anywhere..."

I didn't understand a think... I came to his aparment waiting for him to be angry, to be upset, to face an argument... I just told him his son might not be his son, and the only thing he was worried about was me?

Then I heard a sob and felt my cheek wet, but not because of my tears… but because of his. I didn't move an inch; instead I pressed my body against his.

We stood there for a while. When his sobbing stopped he picked me in his arms, walked to the couch, and sat me in his lap, still holding me tight. Usually I was the one adding all the drama to our relationship, and Ezra the one to comfort me. This situation was completely new to me, I hated to see him hurting but didn't know how to make things better for him.

So I follow my urge, undone his embrace, looked him right into those beautiful eyes for a second, and pressed my lips against his. I felt his initial surprise as his body tensed, but after a second his arms wrapped around my waist approaching my body to his. I knew that moment wouldn't last, but I was determined to enjoy every second of it. My hands left his face to start playing with his hair, as my tongue touched his. It wasn't a tender kiss; it was a kiss full of desire, longing, passion and love.

It was the longest kiss ever, but the heat of the moment was fading, when our lips broke apart, we stayed looking into each other's eyes, none of us wanted to start talking, although I knew that conversation was far from over.

His hand caressed my cheek as he smiled faintly.

"I've missed you…" his voice was almost a murmur. I smiled sincerely, a smile of pure happiness, for the first one in a while.

"I've missed you too…" I saw curiosity in his eyes, and knew that the moment was over.

"Aria…" I cut him

"I know…" I sat on the couch with my legs over his lap, and started talking.

I explained as much as I could. I told him about the night of the sleepover, leaving the details aside (details as we standing in front of Allison's open grave). About A pushing me to tell him about Malcom, and then playing Spencer into doing it and finally about Malcom's birth certificate, and A's hints before she send that to me. I told him about red coat, and what happened when we tried to corner her. Ezra stayed silent all the time, serious, thoughtful…

"Ezra… say something please…" He looked at me, right into my eyes, as if he wanted to be really clear about what he was about to say.

"Aria, A has made my live a hell. She or him or... whatever! Forced you to keep secret from me. A forced you to tell me about Malcom, and that somehow changed our relationship, the tension A put in our relationship made me lose you… And now is taking Malcom away from me. I want to find out who that bitch is, and make her pay for every single moment of pain she made us go through…"

"Aria, A has made my live a hell. She or him or... whatever! Forced you to keep secret from me. A forced you to tell me about Malcom, and that somehow changed our relationship, the tension A put in our relationship made me lose you… And now is taking Malcom away from me. I want to find out who that bitch is, and make her pay for every single moment of pain she made us go through…" He was angry, but spoke softly to me.

"I know, I've dreamed about that moment for a really long time. But listen I might be on A's track, I've been doing some "research", and I'm not going to stop now. But I need you to trust me… And I don't want you to do anything stupid about A, ok? This game is dangerous, deathly dangerous…"

"Aria, you put my safety above your own for a really long time, and you expect me to not do the same? I'm in it with you, 100%. Don't shut me off please…" I didn't agree or disagree. I was determined to keep him safe, I had too... I didn't know what I would do if something happened to him. So I would keep him posted but I would keep some part of the information to myself.

"Ok. But… what about Malcom? – Ezra passed his hand over his face a couple of times- I know you've been avoiding the theme since I showed you the certificate, Ezra… - I forced him to look at me- there's a chance this is a fake document… You should call the hospital…"

"Yeah… but that mysterious A is capable of modifying any information, even the one in hospital records right? So… the only thing that could avoid any doubt would be a paternity test. I can have his DNA and send it to a lab…"

"And if it's negative? What happens if Malcom is not your son… - he didn't answer- Ezra I know you're crazy about him, you love him since the first time you saw him…" He smiled slightly.

"I do love him… I don't know what would happen. I think I'll face it, we'll face it… when the time comes" He was trying really hard to not think much about it, especially with me being there. I knew he wanted so badly to have me there with him, he would pretend to be just fine.

"What about Maggie?"

"Aria… I can't deal right now with it. I don't want to think about it, until I have any prove. – I nodded and looked through the window, the sky was completely dark it must be late; he knew what I was thinking- Could you stay? Just a little bit longer…"

I smiled widely. Of course I could stay; in fact I was planning on staying for the night. I couldn't let him by himself after everything I've told him. He needed me, and I wouldn't let him down.


	21. Chapter 18

**Finally! PLL is back! And I haven't finished this fanfic yet ¬¬ Well I think I will finish it next week, I'll try to make it long enough to finish it on Friday.  
By the way, what do you think of episodi 4x01? I was expecting to see Aria more... damaged? broken? desperate? And I also expected Ezra to try harder...**

**Read, enjoy and review!**

**XOXO**

**Note: As I already told you my life is a mess :P I study, wrok (lately my job is insane!), go to the gym, write and sometimes I even sleep! I'll really try to post almost every day though.**

**DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**Aria's POV**

Ezra caressed gently my thighs that were resting over his. We were in silence, because no word could make that moment even better.

"Aria… what does this mean to us? Are we…" he spoke almost afraid of what my answer would be.

"What do you want it to mean?" I already knew the answer, but I wanted to hear him say it.

"You know what I want… I want to be with you… But, what do you want?" That concern look again.

"I want to be with you too. But this has to be our secret. Outside these walls nothing has change. – I knew he would complain about having to hide again – A send me here to show you the certificate because she thinks it would make things even worse between us, so we'll let her think that's what happened."

I stood up, and graved my things; Ezra looked surprised and followed me.

"I thought you were staying…" – I looked back at him and smiled.

"I am. But someone is tracking me… So I have to go home and leave my phone there. And I need a good alibi to stay here. So… - I kissed him and headed toward the door- I'll be back in 30 min ;)"

I left Ezra's apartment and started driving. I set a new record on getting to Spencer's house. When I knocked, it was Spencer who opened the door, and I spilled it all as fast as I could talk.

"I need you to cover for me for tonight. We will be spending the night at the barn, cause I need a girl's night…" Spencer frowned.

"Why? Where are you going?"

"I can't tell you" telling Spencer you can tell her something is like asking a police dog to follow a trace… She thought about it for a minute.

"Ok… But Aria… Please tell me you're not doing anything stupid…" Define stupid… I smiled faintly.

"I don't think I am… "

After covering that up, I went to my house to deal with my father. He was in his office grading some papers.

. He was in his office grading some papers. I entered the room; he left what he was doing and looked at me.

"Hi dad…" He smiled trying to hide his surprise.

"Hi sweety…" In this cases the best thing is use your best innocent face and spill it out.

"Dad, I know I've been kind of out lately… Things are getting better though… I wanted to ask you something – he nodded- can I stay at Spencer's tonight? I really need a girl's night…"

A lot of things were going round his mind I guesses: school night, so suddenly, etc.

"Ok, fine.. But don't be up all night long, ok? You have school tomorrow" I tried to hide my excitement, hardly succeeding.

I run upstairs to my room, packed some clothes for school next day and my make up. I left my phone in my desk drawer, and left my house through the back door. If I didn't want A to know where I really was, walking was the best option. I must say I ran instead of walking. So when I finally got to Ezra's I was breathless.

**Spencer's POV**

I knew Arias was up to something. I was curious of course, but also worried that she could follow my bad example, and try to do everything by herself.

I finally got to understand how the app worked on her phone, after an hour I checked where the hell was she. I thought I was doing something wrong, because according to the app she was at Ezra's apartment.

Or maybe she was. She said she would take care of the Malcom thing; maybe she went there to talk to him about it. But why couldn't she tell me then? And why was she spending the night?

If she didn't want me to know, then I'd pretend I don't know. That way I shouldn't have to tell her how do I know.

**Ezra's POV**

It was the longest half an hour of my life. But in that time I managed to order Chinese, change the bed sheets and take a shower. Luckily I had just finished dressing when Aria arrived, so I wouldn't have time to think and process what just happened. I looked at her, not really believing she was here.

As soon as she closed the door, she left her bag on the floor and run to my arms. Not so long ago, I thought I would never hold her in my arms again.

We ate, drank (moderately), and laugh. Just like in the old times. We cuddle on the couch, just being together, sharing kisses from time to time.

Until one of that kisses became more passionate. I picked her in my arms and walked to the bed.  
We made love as if for the first time, gently, slowly, enjoying every single second. No words, there weren't necessary, we had a better way of showing our love to each other.  
I've missed everything of her, even the tiny detail. I missed the way she bite her lips when she was being naughty, how she made her way down my back with her nails, the way she tangled her legs around my body holding me close to her, her tender kisses down my neck, the way she whispered on my ear, how she shivered in my arms.

After spending a while kissing and caressing we made love again, and again, until we were exhausted. And Aria fell asleep with her head lying on my chest. I watched her sleep until exhaustion got to me.

And dreams came, or I should call them nightmares: I was alone in a waiting room in some hospital, a doctor came calling my name, and handed me an envelope. I opened it, and read the results, the paper drop from my hand. Then I saw Maggie at the end of a corridor holding Malcom's hand and walking away from me. Malcom screamed my name, I tried to walk to him but I couldn't move, I was stuck in that waiting room watching him as he left.

Then I woke up sweating, with Aria still in my arms and fast asleep. I move slowly avoiding wake her, and walked to the bathroom to take a much needed shower.  
The hot water didn't make the desired effect on me, when I went out the bathroom I was unsettled, so I serve myself a glass of scotch and sat on the couch looking into the pitch dark sky, trying to organized the pile of thought messing in my mid.


	22. Chapter 19

**I now last chapter was short :P (you're getting used to longer chapters too easily :P), but I had to cut the scene... everything was so cute and perfect... :P  
Ready for next chapter? ;)**

**And thank you for the reviews! The good ones, make my day :P And the bad ones, make me try harder ;)**

**Enjoy!**

**XOXO**

**DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**Aria's POV**

I woke up, but kept my eyes closed. I just wanted to enjoy the moment, enjoy waking up next to him. But my hands didn't reach him; they touched the cold sheets and an empty space.

I opened my eyes thinking it had been a dream, as my eyes adjust to the darkness I realized I wasn't in my room. So it wasn't a dream, last night was real, Ezra was… He wasn't there. I jumped off the bed and looked around till I saw his silhouette on the couch. I picked the t-shirt he was wearing yesterday from the floor and put it on. I stood next to him, but Ezra was staring at some point in the black night sky, he didn't even notice my presence, but I did notice the glass in his hand, and the concern in his face. "Ezra…. – he didn't make a move- what are you doing sitting in the dark? – no answer or move- Are you… are you ok?" I started panicking. He took a sip from his glass.

"Define ok…" Well, he definitely wasn't the definition for ok…

I sat next to him, took the glass from his hand and left it on the coffe table. Then I huddled against his body. "Talk to me Ezra…." He ran his hands over his face a couple of times.

"I was just thinking… about… you know…" I did.

"Ezra… I'm so sorry… I" He cut me, and looked at me.

"Don't apologize Aria, it isn't your fault. And honestly, if Malcom's not my son, I rather know it now than ten years from now. I just… How could she lie to me like that? How could she come into my life, our life, like that?" I rested my head in his shoulder.

"You don't know for sure yet, ok? I know it's hard not to think about it, or question things…" He cut me again.

"It feels true. That's what matters right now, Aria"

"If it's true, I don't really know why she did it. But I can tell you something, she couldn't have chosen a better father for Malcom" He smiled and put his arm around me.

"I told you… everything sounds better coming from you… - he made me smile- I keep thinking my mom has something to do with this…"

"There's no way you mom would pay her if she knew he wasn't your son… And I'm guessing the birth certificate was the first thing your mom asked Maggie for"

"Well, she knew I thought he was… that's enough for her. She's the queen of scheming and manipulating people." He was right.

"And why would Maggie agree with that?" He took a deep breath and looked away, through the window, as if all the answers were written in the dark sky.

"Money...? I know it must have been really hard to raise a child on her own, but still..."

"We're going to find out the truth Ezra... – he looked at me, and I smiled- I promise"

We spent the rest of the night on the couch, holding on to each other, sleeping for a while. And then when the morning came, I got ready to go back to reality, to a world without Ezra, a world ruled by A. I left his apartment at 7:30 am, so I would have time to sneak into my house and take my phone and my car. If everything worked, A would think I came home from Ezra's apartment last night, and didn't leave until the morning.

When I arrived I send Mona a text from the phone she gave me: _"I need to talk to you, today. Same place after school?" _A knew everything, she knew too much, even if she had a big team working for her. And I needed to know how she got the information.

**Spencer's POV**

I texted Hanna and Emily, to meet me at the coffe shop an hour before our first period. I've made one mistake before, trying to solve everything by myself. But I've learned the lesson; I needed the girl's help. When I arrived they were already in there, and a mug of hot black coffe was waiting for me.

"So, tell me why I had to rise so early today…" Hanna wasn't in a really good mood when she was sleepy.

"Well, I may now something about Aria… -I definitely got their attention- yesterday she came to my house and asked me to cover her for the night, but she wouldn't tell me where she was going."

"Well, that's not really weird; Aria's been really mysterious lately. But spending the night out…" I cut Emily.

"There's more… - Emily frowned- When Aria told us about how A could track our every move, I had an idea… I looked on internet for apps to track other phones, and I installed one on Aria's phone. Well, in fact I installed it on all of our phones – I wasn't sure if what I was seeing in their eyes was surprise or anger, maybe both- I'm so sorry guys, I was going to tell you. The idea was to show you how to use it, so we could always knew when every one of us was, in case we needed help or we find ourselves in danger." It took them a while to process the information.

"Ok.. Actually it's a brilliant idea Spencer. You forgot to tell us before, but it is a good idea" I knew Emily wouldn't be mad about it. I looked at Hanna, and shrugged.

"Ok, that's fine for me too. Due to our history, we're likely to be in dangerous situations, and if that app is going to help you find me whenever I'm in need, that's ok. But, what about Aria?" I got lost in the entire app thing; I totally lost my track of words.

"Right! That! I was curious about where she was going, so I used the app, and it said she was at Ezra's apartment. She told us she would take care of the Malcom thing, but spending the night?"

"Maybe they're finally back together… Ezra and Aria apart are so different than when they're together … And 's assignments increase when he's depressed. – I frowned to Hanna- It's true! I think he does that to have something to do at home…" Emily sighted.

"Ok. So what? Do we ask her?"

"No. If she wanted us to know she would have told us, right? But we need to keep an eye on her. I think Aria is up to something, and I'm guessing it has to do with A"

"You want us to spy Aria?" It was too early for Hanna…

"Not exactly… I want you to start using the app on your new phones, and keep an eye on her, that's all. I don't mean we should follow her or something…" Well, I wasn't saying that, but I didn't discard the possibility…


	23. Chapter 20

**Hi people!**

**So here it is Chapter 20. It's kind of short (what a surprise, uh?) But I'm feeling really sick, and I'm unable to write any more today. I just want to go to bed and sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a really long day :S**

**XOXO**

**DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**Mona's POV**

I hated to change plans, but Aria finally trusted me, sort of... So I had to meet her one more time, before setting her up. I must say I was starting to feel some kind of empathy towards her. I re-read the message, one more time, and pressed send:

_"I'm going to see her one more time alone, she's almost mine. Everything's going according to the plan. We'll see you on Friday ;)"_

**Aria's POV**

I avoided the girls as usual, although I wanted to scream, laugh, and tell them everything about last night, about Ezra… But on the outside I was exactly the same broken Aria I was 24 hours ago.

Ezra sticked to the plan too, he didn't look at me at all during his class, not even a veiled smiled… nothing. This time we were a step ahead of A, and we wouldn't screw up again.

I did change something that day. For the first time since Ezra and I broke up, I sat on the same table as the girls during lunch time. The surprise on her face was noticeable, replaced a second later by a sincere smile.

But there was something weird about the way Spencer looked at me. I knew she needed to know all the secrets I was keeping, mainly the ones concerning A. I just feared she was trying to figure things out on herself, because I knew she would. I hoped I had time enough to finish the job myself.

"Hey Aria, we were thinking about meeting this afternoon at my house to study for the math test, do you want to come?" Spencer took me out of my thoughts, just to meet her "I know you're up to something" face.

"I'm really sorry guys, but I promised my dad I would be home early today. I've been kind of out lately... and he thinks we need some family bonding…" they smiled, though I knew Spencer didn't buy it at all. In fact I got the feeling none of them believed me.

As I was heading to my next class I felt one of my phones buzzing in my bag, I checked the new one Spencer gave me and saw a new text:

_"It was hard before, but it's nearly unbearable to be so close to you… When can I see you again? Love you-E"_

I smiled widely, and tried to hide it quickly. But that message made my day. I hided on the girl's room and texted him back:

_"I'll come to your apartment ASAP. Love you too-A"_

Class passed so slowly, I thought they would never end. But finally the bell rang and I ran to my car, and drove to the dinner where I was supposed to meet Mona. When I entered she wasn't there, so I sat at the very bottom, and waited. She arrived 30 min late, with that winning smiled of hers.

"Hey Aria! Sorry I'm late, but I had to deal with something before coming here" I wanted to strangle her so badly, but I faked a smiled.

"That's ok. Since you usually don't stay for too long, let me go straight to the point. –She nodded without dropping her smile- How does A get all the information? There are things she knows about, before we texted anyone about it, or even before we know…"

"I already told you I don't know how many people forms the so called A Team. I know A assigns missions, sometimes that mission is following one of you, and follow leads… That's how I found out about Ezra's child – my mouth drop. So it was her?!- Oh don't look at me like that! If it weren't me it would be anyone else. I followed you to Delaware, and I saw you were to that kinder garden so I checked every single kid in that school, and when I didn't find anything I checked on the teachers. You and Ezra were kind of tense, his brother showing up, and his mom too… So I decided to cross the names of the teachers with Ezra, and guess what? Maggie and he went together to high school. Maggie's son was attending there and was 7 years old, so I started connecting the dots..." I didn't know what to say (well, instead of "I'm going to kill you bitch!"), so I ask another question.

"Caleb, Toby…. You admitted you worked with them. What do you know about Melisa, Ian, Garrett, Jenna, Cece, Jason…?"

"Aria, I think you are just asking me random questions, without really looking into the big picture… I already told you they're not part of the A Team – I was about to speak, but she kept going- But they're not innocent either… So, any thoughts?" My mind raced, I was desperately trying to put everything in place, when something hit me…

"So, they're not part of the A Team, but they are a group with something in common, so we can call them the B Team?! – I was starting to be really pissed off, Mona answered questions, but she said nothing. – But why? If you have the same aim, why not work together?"

"Finally you ask something coherent – she smiled to me, once more stoking my killing instincts- Well, maybe they don't work as one team because they don't have the same goal… "

They don't have the same goal… So the A Team wanted revenge, what did the B Team wanted? Mona spoke again, and I lost my track of thoughts.

"There's something you should see… I know where A keep all the stuff we had on that motel. I know you went back there the day after I was sent to Radley, and you found nothing…"

"You know where it is?! You have to show me that! We can go right now!"

"Calm down Aria… We can't go there now. But I managed to know there won't be anyone there Friday night. I'll text you the details…" She stood up and left.

I stayed there frozen. What would the B Team want? Maybe Mona was right, maybe A didn't kill Alison. Maybe it was someone from the B Team, and they wanted to cover their tracks, to hide the proves A was sending to us.

But it made no sense! Why would A play that sick game with us? Why not giving the proves to the police and end with the B Team, solve Alison murder, and let her rest in peace? And then I knew it, the A Team wanted revenge, so they made us deal with all that stuff because it hurt more..

**Spencer's POV**

"Girls! We got something! – Hanna and Emily approached to where I was and looked at the screen- That's the address… That's outside Rosewood. Where the hell is she?"

Hanna took a paper and wrote the address.

"Well, we won't know unless we go there…" Hanna and Emily headed towards the door.

"Hey guys! Be careful ok? We don't want her to see us." They nodded and left.

Aria was secretly meeting someone, and at that point, I really wished it would be Ezra, though I doubted it.

**Hanna's POV**

We arrived to the address, and it was a dinner just outside the highway, in the middle of nowhere. The perfect place for a secret meeting.  
Aria's car was parked near the door, so I parked mine behind the small building.

Emily started walking behind me, until we find the perfect place to hide. Behind a dumpster, on the right side of the building. That smell, made me want to puke, but I managed to hold back.

We waited for 15 minutes, until someone left the dinner. We couldn't see clearly who it was till she got to her car, and my mouth dropped. Mona?! I heard Emily gasp next to me.  
What was Aria doing with Mona?

Ten minutes later e heard the door again, and Aria walked to her car, looking at something in her new phone. We waited hidden there for 10 more minutes, just to be sure no one saw us.

"This must have a good explanation…" Emily was always so reasonable.

"Yeah? Well, excuse me if I'm not so indulgent. She's meeting with the person to try to kill me! The person who played with us for more of a year! Spencer is going to freak out!"

"Ok Hanna breath, remember that Spencer took that path once too… One thing's for sure, Mona's bad news…"


	24. Chapter 21

**Ok. I don't know how but I managed to write enough to publish Chapter 21. I must say I never thought I would write so many chapters :P (writing short chapters did help :P).**

**We're really close to the end guys! **

**By the way, I'm feeling much better today. A good night sleep made the miracle! :P**

**XOXO**

**DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**Spencer's POV**

"So, what's the plan? Should we talk to her? She must be crazy! Trusting Mona is like trusting the devil!" I looked down to the floor. I was in Aria's shoes once, working with Mona doesn't mean you trust her; it means you're really messed up and really pissed off.

"Hanna… we won't tell her. Cleary she doesn't want us to know…" Emily was so opposite to Hanna…

I let them discuss the subject before let them know my opinion.

"I've been there guys… - Hanna and Emily looked at me- Emily is right, she doesn't want us to know what she is doing with Mona. The only thing we can do is keep an eye on her, and if things get ugly we can intervene…."

"By "_if things get ugly_" you mean if Aria is in mortal danger? Like in that house, where we almost die burned?!" Hanna always was a drama queen, it made me smile to myself.

"Hanna, I think Aria knows what she is doing… She is aware of how dangerous Mona can be…"

"Em, I don't think Aria is aware of anything right now… Have you seen her lately? She is like a ghost high on meds!"

"Hanna, Em is right, she found out about the locating app and told us. If she things there is a potential danger for any of us, she would told us, or ask for help." Hanna looked at me; she knew she couldn't win that battle.

"Ok Fine! We won't tell her… But I want to know where she is at any time. And if we suspect anything is wrong, we will act even if she doesn't want us to"

Of course we all agree on that. I was so curious about what Aria might've found. I didn't get really far in my research, mostly because I got distracted by Toby…

Half an hour later, when Hanna and Emily were gone, I received two messages. One to my new phone:

"_Spencer I need you to cover me for a while, it won't be long… please…-A_"

And another to my old one:

"_Sorry Spence I can't meet you this afternoon, you know… my father is not really happy with me lately. See you tomorrow at school-A_"

So, she needed me to cover for her, to go somewhere she wouldn't say. And she wrote the second message to my old phone so A thought she was spending the afternoon at home. Smart girl… I texted her back to both phones, first to the A free one:

"_Ok, no problem. You know it would be easier if I know where are you going… -S_"

And to her old phone:

"_Don't worry I wasn't feeling right so I better stay at home too. See you tomorrow! S_"

**Aria's POV**

I needed to see Ezra so badly… I knew it wasn't wise, two days in a row… We could get neglected and A was always watching… one tiny mistake and we could screw everything up.

But it worth the risk :P I texted Spencer, who would cover for me for a couple of hours. I used my old phone too, so A would think I was at home.

So I parked my car at home, left my old mobile on there, walked inside, and left though the backdoor.

Ezra's apartment wasn't near my house; I started walking but soon I found myself running.  
When I arrived, breathless and sweaty, I used my own key and found him just stepping out of the bathroom, with his hair still wet and shirtless. What an image…  
I thrown my bag on the floor and run to his welcoming arms. He didn't have time to ask me anything; I pressed my lips against his and shut him off. A long passionate kiss… A perfect kiss.

When we broke apart, we shared a long look. And without saying anything we move to the couch. Lying there, in each other's arms, enjoying the silence only broke by out breathing, and the sound of our kisses.  
Time passed too quickly, and I remember Spencer was only covering me for a couple hours.

Ezra's face got more serious, I looked into his eyes, something was going around his mind, and he was looking for the right words, or the right moment to say it.

"Come on Ezra spill it out…" He smiled cause I could read him just as well as he could read me. He sat up, and I cuddled against his body.

"I send the sample to the Lab… I'll have the results tomorrow, or the day after tomorrow - I pressed my body harder against his and kisses his neck- I couldn't wait any longer to now the truth…"

"I'm so sorry Ezra…. – he was about to say something, but I kept going- I know you're going to say that it's not my fault. But think about your life before knowing me: a young writer about to start his first teaching job. In a couple of years you could've applied for Hollis and years later become head of the English department. You could have met a beautiful normal girl, and you would've life a normal, drama free life" He took my face between his hands and force me to look at him.

"Hey… I don't care how painful our life has been sometimes, I don't care about the drama, the difficulties… I would go through everything a thousand times more if it means I have you. – I smiled, his words were as tender as his touch- I love you Aria… I know there will come a day when it would be no more A, when your father would come around, and everything would fit perfectly. Until then, I'm more tan happy to have you anyhow. If it has to be like this, so it'll be." I looked into his deep blue eyes. I must have done something really good in my life to deserve someone like Ezra.

I was about to leave, when Ezra held me in his arms, and started kissing me again. I giggled and kiss him back for a while but I had to go. We were tempting our luck too much.  
I was about to open the door, when I turned to face him.

"At what time are you picking you picking up the results?"

"I thought about going there after classes…. Why?"

"You didn't think I would let you go alone, did you? – I smiled at him- text me the address and time to my new phone. I love you"

"I love you too, babe"

**Spencer's POV**

I open the app to check on Aria. After a minute I had his location: Ezra's apartment? Again?  
What was going on? It could only mean they were back together, and they were keeping it a secret from everyone. I did notice a difference in Aria that day at school, but she seemed as torn as she was the weeks before. It was a tiny little difference though; I couldn't say exactly what it was.

Has she told him what she's up to? Has she explained to him why is she meeting Mona?  
So many questions I couldn't solve sitting in my room looking at the screen. If I wanted to find out what was happening with Aria I should stand up and make some fieldwork.  
Next time she ask for me to cover her, I would follow her.

I couldn't wait to tell the girls about that, but we didn't trust our mails accounts either, so I would have to wait until classes next day.

**Ezra's POV**

As soon as Aria left I texted her the address of the Lab, and I told her I would be around 4:30. I would never ask her to come with me, but the truth was I didn't want to go alone, I needed her holding my hand when I open the envelope.

I was happy, more than that! I was exultant! The past weeks without Aria were the worst of my life. The feeling I had that it could be really over, killed me every night.  
But, as it happens often, my happiness was tarnished by the fear. Fear of losing Malcom, of losing someone I got to love so much in such a short time.

That night I couldn't sleep much either, questions and more questions piled in my mind. Nothing made sense at all. I just wanted it to be over, to know the truth and face reality. At least she would be by my side every step of the way.


	25. Author's Note 3

**Hi guys!**

**I know... I didn't updated yesterday, and I think I won't today either... The thing is, we're dealing with a huge project at work (our survival depends on that project). I used to arrive early at work, so I could write, but now I use every hour on that.**

**But don't worry! I'm going to start writing right now (although it's 23:26 in Spain :S), so I would have half chapter written for tomorrow, and I'll finish it tomorrow morning. (Who knows! Maybe I start writing now and I manage to finish it! :P**

**Thanx for reading (and for your patience...)**

**XOXO**


	26. Chapter 22

**Yey! I finished Chapter 22! I'm actually kind fo proud of this one... anyway! Here it is! Enjoy!**

**I know I've been missing lately! I'm so sorry... But Monday was holiday in Barcelona (and we celebrate St Joan all weekend! By the way I went to more surreal party ever! I'm still in shock...).**

**XOXO**

**DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**Spencer's POV**

I checked on my phone for Aria's location during all morning, just in case she would skip any class. She sat with us again at lunch time, but she didn't say a word, she checked constantly her phone. The new one, the one I gave her, the one only me and the girls knew she had. Or so I guessed.

I decided I would follow her around all day long, no matter where she'd go. I would become her shadow, and I would found out what she was up to.

**Aria's POV**

Ezra was nervous, I noticed it in his class, and he wasn't on the mood of giving a lecture, so he asked us to write an essay on our favorite writer. I peeked on him during all the hour, and I detected all the details that betrayed his nervousness.  
I left the class without looking back, as I did the weeks before. I couldn't let any detail uncontrolled this time.

Classes where eternal, I checked my phone at all times just in case Ezra might text, but he didn't. And the hand of the clock moved so slowly I got to think it was broken.

But finally classes were over, and I could get my plan started. I needed A to think that I was somewhere else, somewhere where I could be without being suspicious. So I decided to go to Hollis, leave my old phone hidden somewhere in the girl's room, then drive to the Lab.  
It was a pretty good plan, easily applicable.

I arrived at the Lab, ten minutes early and I decided to park my car on the back of the building. I noticed I was starting to act paranoid, but it was something I couldn't help. I felt so close to find out the truth (or at least an important part of it), that the idea of messing everything up scared me. Not to mention A's payback…

I entered the building and sat in the waiting room. Ezra came in at 4:30 on the dot. Our eyes met, he was nervous, but mostly sad… I stood up and hugged him tight.

**Ezra's POV**

I thought my life changed forever when I found out I had a son. I felt that unconditional love, I knew I would love him for the rest of my life, and he would love me no matter what. I would try to be the best man I could be, to make him proud, and make up for him for the 7 years I was absent.  
We would always be united, not only by feelings, but also by blood. He was a part of me growing outside my body.

Aria held me tight against her body; she was so heartwarming… When I thought nothing could make me feel any better, she always managed to ease the pain. I pressed my arms around her waist, scared of letting her go.

We stayed in each other's arms for a long time, until a feminine voice calling my name broke us apart, Aria still held my hand so I would know she was there for me.  
We followed the young woman to the counter, she handed me an envelope and left.

So, that was it. Whether my life would change completely (again) was written in a piece of paper, so cold, so impersonal, so rough...  
I felt Aria's arm around my waist, but I didn't move, I was frozen with that white envelope in my hand.

She touched my face and whispered "You can do this Ezra…" Could I? Did I really want to know? But if I didn't I would ask myself if he was really my son for the rest of my life. So I did it, I opened the envelope, and read a bunch of technical sentences I couldn't understand, until I got to the important part. The paper fell from my hands, and I started crying, not caring about the other people in the room. I let the tears fell free down my face. I felt Aria's warm body against mine, and I held her as close as I could, and hided my face in her hair.

**Spencer's POV**

I followed Aria through a really weird route. First she stopped at Hollis, then drove out of Rosewood, and parked her car in the back parking lot of a Lab. A Lab? What the hell was she doing in there?  
But, of course she was meeting someone there. I saw Ezra entering the building some minutes later. This was going from weird to _weirer_ (God I shouldn't listen to Hanna's nonsense!).  
So Aria and Ezra together in a Laboratory outside Rosewood? My mouth dropped as the idea of a pregnancy crossed my mind. She was acting so strange lately, and spending all that time with Ezra when they supposedly broke up… No it couldn't be true, Aria couldn't be so stupid!

An hour passed and they were still inside, when I got a text from Aria.

_"Cover me for dinner please, it's really important. I know you hate not knowing things, but you have to trust me on this- A"_

Trust her on what? I texted her back.

_"At some point you'll have to explain some things to me Aria, but don't worry I'll cover for you.-S"_

After that I called to my house, where there was nobody as usual, and left a message telling whoever who listened that, that I would have dinner with Aria.  
It wasn't a lie… I was going to be with Aria, but she didn't know…

**Aria's POV**

I was freaking out on the inside, though I tried to look calm for him. But Ezra wasn't responding, he was…gone. He stopped crying and then sat in a chair looking to the emptiness and saying nothing at all, his hand held mine, but I felt like I wasn't helping at all.  
I forced him to look at me, an hour passed and it was time to leave that depressing room.

"Ezra, we have to leave. Please… staying here will not change anything, ok?" He nodded, and stood up.

We walked outside, and then I faced a problem: two cars and only one of us was in condition of driving.

"Give me your keys, I'm driving…" He didn't protest, and handed me his keys. I would think how I could get my car later…

He sat on the passenger seat looking through the window, with that heart breaking expression in his face….

"To your apartment?" I asked, although it was kind of obvious, since we couldn't be seen in public together.

"To Maggie's…" His voice was merely a whisper, and full of anger.

"But Ezra, I don't think it's the best time for…" He cut me off, and this time his voice wasn't a whisper at all.

"To Maggie's"

I started the engine, and left the parking lot. That was going to end really bad, Malcom was at home too, and Ezra wasn't able to reason civilize…

When we got to Rosewood I ignored him, and drove straight to his apartment, and parked in a rear alley from where I could access his building without almost being seen.

"Aria, if you're not driving there I will…" He looked at me for the first time since we got in the car.

"I know you're angry, you need answers, and you want to yell at her. But Ezra this is not you. Malcom might not be your son, but he is a 7 year old boy, he doesn't have to witness this. And you need to calm down, and figure out what you want to say to her… Please don't do this…" He lowered his head, processing what I said. Finally he nodded, and we headed to his apartment.


	27. Chapter 23

**As you all can see I'm not able to post a chapter everyday as I wanted to :S But I want this story to move forward (ending as soon as possible :P). So I'll try to post min. 2 chapters a week**

**Enjoy!**

**XOXO**

**DISCLAIMER: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

* * *

**Ezra's POV**

I accepted going to my apartment because I saw true fear in Aria's eyes. I knew my reaction scared her, but I couldn't talk, I couldn't react... I couldn't even think straight.

How could anyone lie about something so serious? How could anyone play his life that way, and live along with it?

As we entered the apartment I sat on the couch, hiding my face in my hands. I could feel Aria next to me. All I could think about was Malcom, and how was I supposed to tell him I was not really his father and I won't be a part of his life...

Aria's hand caressed my back, and I felt his head resting on my shoulder. I was lucky though, for having her in my life. Suddenly I felt stronger, I had to be stronger. The person next to me had gone through so much at the age of seventeen... and there she was, still fighting, still looking forward, still next to me…

"My mom… she's the key to all of this, I know that…" I whispered still hiding my face.

"Who are you going to talk to first?" Good question.

"Maggie… And then when I know the whole story I would talk to my so called mother" I leaned on the couch, and Aria repositioned herself, I passed an arm behind her back and press her body harder next to mine.

"I still don't get it Ezra… Why would your mom pay Maggie if Malcom isn't even your son?"

"I don't get it either. Who knows what goes around that twisted mind of hers? My mom is all about controlling people, she play with them like puppets…" After a minute of silence I felt her soft lips on my neck. I smiled, and looked right into her eyes. "I love you Aria" She smiled back, and kissed me gently.

"I love you too… "We stayed like that for a really long time; the sun sank behind the nearby buildings, when Aria stood up.

"I hate to leave, but I should go…" I stood up too so I could hold her in my arms. I knew the relief I was feeling would vanish the moment she stepped out the door, so I had to enjoy those last second of calm, before my mind started racing again. Aria was about to open the door when she turned to look at me.

"I want to go with you… to talk to Maggie. I want to be there too. – I was about to object- Look she hurt you so she hurt me, I won't let you go alone…" I nodded. I didn't want to ask her to come, though I would really need some support.

**Spencer's POV**

I followed Ezra's car, driven by Aria, to his apartment. They parked on the back of the building, so I stopped outside the alley. They stayed in the car for a couple of minutes, and then sneaked out to his apartment.

I was trying so hard not to think in the possibility of a pregnancy, but what else could it be?

I stayed in the car for two really long hours. Then I saw Aria walking to Ezra's car, I followed an impulse, and stepped out of the car and started walking towards her.

"Aria! – she looked at me surprised and kind of alarmed- I'll drive you, we're supposed to be having dinner together anyway…" I should have taken a photo of her face. I must say I enjoyed that moment.

She looked around, and walked to my car. Once inside Aria wouldn't look at me.

"Aria… Is this what you're up to? This is why you're being so mysterious lately? Are you two back together?" I thought I should keep the Mona thing to myself for now. Aria finally looked at me.

"No… We're not back together Spencer. He needed my help with something so I helped him. We still mean something for each other… Anyway how did you know I was here?" I couldn't tell if she was saying the truth or not.

"Well it's not necessary to be a genius to know that, when you're in a really dark place, you usually go to Ezra. And I got suspicious when you asked me to cover for you… it was a hunch" She must've buy it because she didn't ask anything else. So it was my time…

"So, where is your car? Did he pick you up somewhere?" She took a couple of second to answer, so she was thinking of a good lie…

"My car died this afternoon. So Ezra and I met here. You can leave me at home" Liar, liar…

**Aria's POV**

Spencer showing up at Ezra's has been a wake-up call. I should be more careful, and try to contain my urge to see Ezra.

I sat on my bed with my earphones on but not really listening to the music. Everything was so complicated! I had to go to a really dark place, to get to focus all my range on a constructive (sort of) way. Which was to take down A. Ezra wasn't part of the equation at first, my plan was to stay away from him until everything was over and I could come clean. Obviously I should have known we can't really stay away from each other for a long time.  
And, on the top of everything else, the Malcom thing… I felt like I was giving up on my search for A to be there for Ezra. I had to be there for him, I wanted to…. But Mona was close to give me real answers…

**Mona's POV**

I looked at the screen, and answered the call immediately.

"Is everything ready?" The voice sounded fretful. I wasn't really sure, but I had to play along, it was my mission after all.

"Yes, she's eager to go to, so she didn't make any question about it. – silence on the other side of the line- don't worry. She will be there. The plan will work perfectly"

"I hope so…" And that was the end of the call.

I always felt troubled after our conversations. I felt something I hadn't felt for a really long time, remorse.  
For my own safety, I knew I had to keep the game on, but still that feeling kept disturbing me.  
I took a deep breath, and told myself that soon it would all be over.

**Spencer's POV**

I really needed to tell the girls what happened the night before, so Hanna and Emily agreed to come to my house first thing in the morning, so we could talk during breakfast.

"Seriously Spencer, we need to start doing this meetings at a more reasonable hours…" Hanna obviously wasn't really happy about it.

"So what is it?" Emily sat on a stool and took a sip of the coffe I just offered her.

"I followed Aria yesterday" I stayed stood just across the worktop.

When I finished my report there was a quite long silence.

"What is it with Aria?! First she meets with Mona. Then she goes to a Lab with Fitz (probably to take a pregnancy test)… what's next? She and Jenna would be new BBF?" Hanna started walking around the work top.

"I know it doesn't make any sense… By the way! I'm not saying she's pregnant Hanna, I was just making an assumption. Maybe Ezra is ill or something…" Emily finally broke the silence.

"Well, you only go to a Lab outside your town when you don't want anyone to find out"

"I know, believe I'd thought about any possibility and non of them are good… We have to keep following her. Aria's up to something and I don't think she can handle it on her own…"


End file.
